


'Linski's Late Night Antidote To Lame

by Graffias



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, Translation, traduzione
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:19:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graffias/pseuds/Graffias
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In cui Stiles ha un programma radiofonico universitario tutto suo, e il misterioso e senza faccia Derek è il suo fan numero uno.<br/>E c'è anche un tipo fico che continua a incontrare in biblioteca che assolutamente lo odia a morte.</p>
            </blockquote>





	'Linski's Late Night Antidote To Lame

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of ['Linski's Late Night Antidote To Lame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/835449) by [WhoNatural](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhoNatural/pseuds/WhoNatural). 



> **Note dell’autrice:** non chiedetemi nemmeno da dove ho preso quest’idea, perché non lo so. È venuta fuori quattro volte più lunga di quanto volessi, ma amo le storie in cui si innamorano attraverso la tecnologia senza realizzare di essersi già in qualche modo incontrati. Date la colpa a Meg Ryan.
> 
> Potete trovare anche una playlist [qui](http://grooveshark.com/playlist/LLNATL/87350006), se pensate di poterla reggere. In questa storia c’è un po’ di nerditudine musicale, ma non proprio troppa. L’ho fatta giusto in caso vogliate sapere di cosa diavolo si sta parlando (e perché amo fare le playlist).
> 
>  **Note della traduttrice:** io ringrazio tutti quanti specie la mia mamma che mi ha fatto così funky, perché sono una figlia dei primi Anni Ottanta e quindi la musica con cui sono cresciuta è quella degli Anni Novanta, Articolo 31 compresi. Scherzi a parte, oltre a ringraziare ancora una volta WhoNatural per avermi permesso di tradurre le sue storie (dopo una piccola pausa passerò a tradurre un’altra sua AU), ringrazio [Inessa](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Inessa_Caliburn/pseuds/Inessa_Caliburn) per essere stata la mia beta reader paziente, per avermi salvato da tutte le parole che non capivo fossero aggettivi, per avermi aiutato a uscir viva da ogni adattamento e in generale per essere fantastica.
> 
> Credo anche che questa storia sia in parte anche una piccola dichiarazione d’amore alla musica, quindi non potevo non tradurla. Ah, per UBH l’autrice intende l’Università di Beacon Hills, che ha creato di proposito per la storia.
> 
> Potete leggere la storia in lingua originale [qui](http://archiveofourown.org/works/835449). Nelle note finali trovate il link a una fanart dedicata a questa storia. Per qualsiasi altra informazione tempestiva su questa storia o sulle mie future traduzioni Sterek, potete trovarmi [qui](http://www.facebook.com/pages/Graffias/102019146524135).

 

**L'Antidoto Tardo Notturno Di Linski Per La Pateticità**

[ _‘Linski’s Late Night Antidote To Lame_ , by WhoNatural]

  
 

"Quindi, visto che gli esami di metà semestre stanno iniziando più presto di quanto io voglia ammettere, stanotte mi rifiuto di trasmettere qualcosa di deprimente, ok? Penso che perfino della debole eco di chitarre acustiche potrebbe portare un mucchio di voi a volersi buttare giù dal campanile. Non voglio essere il responsabile di una cosa simile."

Dall’altra parte della cabina, oltre la vetrata, Boyd sta roteando gli occhi.

"Sì, Boyd, come dici tu, a me importa dei nostri quattordici ascoltatori, ok? Smetti di fare quella faccia. Per chiunque sia in ascolto, c’è qui per voi _Better Things_ dei Bouncing Souls. Vi sfido a non sorridere."

Il riff di apertura gli arriva nelle cuffie, e Stiles sorride togliendosele per abbassarle sul collo. È come se potesse fare il conto alla rovescia fino all’esatto secondo in cui il suo misterioso Ascoltatore Numero Uno gli invierà un messaggio.

_Cazzooooo. Questa mi riporta indietro nel tempo. Considerami colpito. Ci stai davvero dando dentro, stanotte. -D_

Stiles sorride all’ondata di calore che gli sorge in petto. È _questo_ ciò che ama. Certo, ha dovuto scegliere un vero corso di laurea, e studiare tutta la normativa, la teoria mediatica e la dannata _etica_ legata al campo, ma fin dalla prima volta che si è seduto nell’antiquato studio di registrazione del suo liceo durante la mezz’ora di tempo che gli è stata data come prova durante la settimana di orientamento lavorativo, con la possibilità di parlare a briglia sciolta e trasmettere le canzoni che lui e Scott adoravano, è stato amore.

Stiles è nato per stare alla radio. È stato praticamente _fatto_ per riempire il silenzio con la musica che gli piace e con i pensieri che fa quando parte per la tangente.

È al secondo anno, e ciò significa che ha ottenuto un programma radiofonico tutto per sé. Ha dovuto condividere il suo tempo di programmazione quando era matricola, _ok?_ , quindi questo è qualcosa che si è guadagnato. Trasmettere dub step e le ‘hit da discoteca moderna’ con Lydia, anche se non è stato esattamente straziante perché al tempo stava maturando per lei una bella cotta sostanziosa (che è svanita subito dopo la volta che l’ha trascinato ad aspettare in fila per i biglietti di Adele, perché ‘comprarli online è come barare’), non è stata proprio la cosa a cui puntava il suo cuore.

‘ _Linski’s Late Night Antidote to Lame_ ’ è scritto al 100% da Stiles, è prodotto da Boyd e trasmette solo roba che ama fottutamente. Beh, tecnicamente non è neanche a tarda notte (l’allitterazione suonava meglio), ma è valsa la pena rinunciare all’ora compresa fra le otto e nove di ogni venerdì sera e continuare a usare lo pseudonimo che utilizzava durante _Lyds and Linski’s Pregame Party_. Chissenefrega, quando ha iniziato il programma la gente ha riconosciuto il suo nome, e quantomeno è più creativo di quello di Greenberg, che si è limitato a usare il suo cognome con l’aggiunta di _Sports Talk_. Che zappaterra.

Quello che non aveva immaginato, però, è che avrebbe man mano avuto un seguito crescente. Lui scherza sempre sugli ascolti, ma se la pagina fan ufficiale di Facebook dice il vero, allora più di duecento studenti della UBH sanno almeno che il programma esiste. È una piacevole sorpresa sapere che è riuscito a non farsi ascoltare soltanto dal gruppo di strafatti del dormitorio di Jefferson, che di solito gli twittano "fratelloooooo!" ogni volta che mette su un vecchio pezzo dei Blink 182 dei tempi in cui lui e Scott andavano ancora alle medie.

E la cosa migliore di tutte? Il suo misterioso ‘D’, che non manca mai di dire la sua sulle playlist di Stiles, o rispondere ai dibattiti scemi che di solito si inventa durante le lezioni serali di linguistica del giovedì per mantenere il programma interessante (e che riguardano qualsiasi cosa, dai cambiamenti dei membri di una band a cosa sarà mai esattamente _la cosa_ che vive nel bagno degli uomini del dipartimento di Inglese).

‘D’ è breve e coinciso, e ha un perfido senso dell’umorismo che ha portato più volte Stiles a lanciare la pubblicità prima del previsto per potersi ridare un tono (di solito succede quando risponde al commento di un altro ascoltatore dicendo _esattamente_ quello che Stiles avrebbe voluto dire, ma che non ha detto per non scoraggiare l’interazione) ed è qualcosa di ridicolo quanto ormai aspetti con impazienza le opinioni di ‘D’. Mentirebbe se non dicesse che la maggior parte dei pensieri che lo portano a scegliere le sue canzoni non hanno a che fare con questa persona senza faccia; il tipo – e sa per certo che è un ragazzo da dopo la volta in cui ‘D’ l’ha salvato dal provare a usare un pronome neutrale – è sostanzialmente il suo gemello musicale. L’unica altra persona così intimamente vicina alla libreria su iTunes di Stiles è Scott, ma questo perché sono cresciuti insieme e praticamente condividono una collezione di CD.

Ha perfino ripescato un paio di pezzi oscuri dal suo repertorio di musica Punk-Indie-Alternativa, e ‘D’ li ha riconosciuti subito entro le prime otto battute senza mai sbagliare un colpo, cantando immediatamente le sue lodi.

Beh, per quanto sia possibile cantare delle lodi tramite un unico messaggio.

E invia _sempre_ dei messaggi di testo, aumentando la frustrazione di Stiles. Non importa quante volte lui abbia fatto pubblicità alla pagina su Facebook o al loro Twitter, il tipo comunica solo via SMS e ciò manda all’aria del tutto le sue abilità di ricerca. È un _giornalista_ , dannazione – o una specie di giornalista che spera un giorno di poter impiegare gran parte della sua carriera a intervistare dei musicisti e fare dei servizi da dei festival intorno al mondo – dovrebbe avere la foto di quel ragazzo nel suo cellulare nel giro di dieci minuti.

Pensa che magari questo sia il modo in cui l’universo sta cercando di proteggerlo dalla delusione. Cioè, qualcuno di così intelligente, informato, divertente e _perfetto per lui_ come potrebbe mai essere anche bello? Il mondo non funziona così. _La vita di Stiles_ non funziona così.

I Bouncing Soul sfumano su _Trusty Chords_ degli Hot Water Music e Stiles già _sa_ cosa gli arriverà fra poco.

 _E mi hai ufficialmente elevato allo stato di batterista che usa le penne. Il tappo è appena andato a incastrarsi nella pettinatura afro di un tizio. Spero che tu ne sia felice, coglione. –D_.

Quando la canzone sfuma, Stiles sta ancora ridendo come un matto. "Beh, signore e signori, devo chiedere le mie più sentite scuse al mio fedele ascoltatore ‘D’, che ha incanalato il suo Travis Barker interiore durante queste ultime due canzoni. Scusami, amico, non riesco proprio a non essere perfetto," ride sommessamente. "Allora Boyd, come sta andando il nostro dibattito, stanotte? L’ultima volta che ho controllato il sondaggio su Facebook era 70 a 30 a favore delle nuove poltrone per la biblioteca."

Boyd concorda annuendo, e Stiles apre la pagina sul proprio monitor per vedere che i risultati non sono cambiati.

"Dite sul serio, gente? Non pensate che diventerà solo _un altro posto ancora_ per le matricole strafatte che vogliono farsi una pennichella? Ok, cioè, intendevo dire me – _io_ non ho bisogno di un altro posto confortevole dove schiacciare un pisolino, se spero di potermi laureare prima dei trent’anni. E non fatemi parlare di quei due emarginati della scuola d’arte che ieri ho visto pomiciare lì sopra…"

 

 

…

 

Visto che gli esami di metà semestre sono incombenti (beh, a detta di ogni professore lo sono), Stiles, finito il programma, sta approfittando della tarda chiusura della biblioteca per studiare seriamente.

Sta ancora canticchiando a bocca chiusa la canzone di chiusura (perché _Should I Stay_ dei Clash è pressappoco diventata la sua firma finale), quando prende la scala mobile per andare al terzo piano – dove ci sono meno poltrone e quindi più possibilità di avere un posto libero.

Perfino lì però è quasi tutto occupato – evidentemente il panico si sta diffondendo nelle truppe – e riesce a individuare solo uno o due posti dove mettere su tenda. Uno dei quali, realizza, è stato appena preso da una ragazza strisciata fuori da sotto un tavolo tenendo in mano con uno sguardo da maniaca una penna rosa dal copri tappo piumoso. Bene.

L’ultimo posto rimasto è un buco fra il calorifero e una presa elettrica, e lui lo fissa con forza annullando il resto che lo circonda, scagliando praticamente lo zaino sulla sedia libera. Ci sono già un paio di libri e un portatile sul tavolo, ma chi se ne frega – è abbastanza grande per due.

Ha già avviato il suo computer e sta provando a cercare il saggio che prima ha iniziato a scrivere, quando un’ombra incombe su di lui. Presume che chiunque sia al tavolo con lui sia tornato a sedersi, eccetto che non si sta muovendo, e dopo un paio di imbarazzanti secondi passati a sbrigliare il cavo delle sue cuffie, alza lo sguardo. È un ragazzo. Un ragazzo abbastanza grosso, a dire il vero, almeno dal punto di vista di Stiles da seduto, ed è… Beh, diciamo che sembra che il programma delle borse di studio della UBH possa essere stato appositamente esteso per accogliere anche un tipo assurdamente bello con il fisico di un lottatore della UFC, vestito in maniera trasandata e con un berretto di lana, per poter attirare più ragazze eterosessuali o ragazzi inclini a farsi ragazzi mettendo delle sue foto nella brochure.

Con quel corpo, quegli occhi castano-verdi intensi e quella barba scura ha quell’aria da atleta-sbarra-modello di biancheria intima-boscaiolo che non dovrebbe esistere al di fuori di un film, di un porno o dalla CW. È come se la sua camicia a quadri si sentisse in colpa a coprire tutto quel ben di Dio e che le maniche stessero per esplodere per riparare all’errore. Quel tipo sembra uno che si procura il cibo cacciando e che non ha niente a che vedere con la biblioteca. Provare a promuovere la sua educazione è completamente ingiusto nei confronti del resto dei comuni mortali che hanno a che fare con il dover essere o intelligenti o belli. Essere entrambe le cose non dovrebbe essere permesso. Il tipo inarca un sopracciglio mentre Stiles lo guarda a bocca aperta.

"Quel posto è occupato," dice Modello Della Biblioteca, con una voce meno cavernosa di quella che la sua apparenza avrebbe suggerito. Con quell’aura da uomo di montagna robusto e barbuto, Stiles si aspettava qualcosa a metà strada fra Kahl Drogo, Chris Hemsworth e Batman.

Aggrotta le sopracciglia, ma prima che Stiles possa trarre un respiro per rispondere, uno dei bibliotecari rivolge loro uno sguardo di rimprovero portandosi un dito alla bocca in cenno di fare silenzio. Li fissa fino a quando Boscaiolo Pornostar emette un grugnito e crolla a sedere sulla propria sedia. Un punto per Stiles.

Il tipo prende le cuffie incredibilmente grandi che sono posate sulla tastiera del suo portatile e procede a ignorare sfacciatamente Stiles per i successivi venti minuti, mentre usa il portatile a tentoni con un cipiglio che suggerisce che quella cosa è venuta al mondo col solo obiettivo di prenderlo per il culo. Perché è una cosa stranamente eccitante da vedere?

Stiles si limita a giocare a fare il vicino di tavolo coscienzioso: prende gli occhiali dalla borsa, risponde con un sorriso a un messaggio di Scott entusiasta per il programma radiofonico – ha fatto passare un pezzo da un album dei Jimmy Eat World che hanno ascoltato per un’estate intera, giusto perché sapeva che il suo amico si sarebbe sintonizzato online dal campus della NorCal – e chiude la sua dannata boccaccia. Non ha bisogno di un hipster fico dall’espressione depressa e pensierosa che gli porti rancore quando c’è già il suo saggio sulla Globalizzazione pronto a prenderlo a calci nel culo.

È solo quando si sente fissato che alza di nuovo lo sguardo. La sua gamba sta battendo aritmicamente contro qualcosa senza creare troppo rumore, eccetto che… oh. Sta inconsciamente battendo contro il ginocchio di Taglialegna Sexy, distraendolo dalla scrittura della sua tesi su Perché Probabilmente Userò La Mia Laurea Come Trampolino Di Lancio Per Curare I Problemi Di Prestazione Sessuale Con La Mia Mascella (Titolo Soggetto a Cambiamenti). Ooops.

Storce il labbro inferiore in un’espressione di imbarazzo e sillaba ‘scusa!’, a cui Membro di una Band Indie Porno risponde con un sospiro frustrato.

Stiles non si è mai sentito così tanto in imbarazzo da dopo il liceo, e non è che sia in grado di concentrarsi _ora_ , così decide di prendere un paio di snack di contrabbando e di cazzeggiare su Facebook, scorrendo i nuovi ‘mi piace’ sulla pagina fan del programma sperando che ogni Daniel, Damien o David possa essere il suo misterioso ‘D’. Solo una foto. È troppo chiedere una sola misera foto?

È da più di un mese che trasmette il programma, ormai, e probabilmente è più che patetico ammettere quanto tempo passa a pensare a questo ragazzo. Qual è il suo corso di laurea? In quale dormitorio sta? Sta con qualcuno? Gli piacerebbe sprecare un pomeriggio dentro un negozio di musica per cercare con Stiles dei nuovi-vecchi vinile e magari poi prendere un caffè e chiacchierare di cose a caso come in una scontatissima commedia romantica? Ma almeno gli piacciono i ragazzi?

Lydia lo coglie di sorpresa spuntando nella sua messaggistica istantanea con un suono di fanfara che lui corre a silenziare (stupido spinotto degli auricolari), ma finisce con l’urtare e abbattere la bottiglietta d’acqua dal tappo sportivo del tipo, mancando di un soffio il portatile. Stiles asciuga le poche gocce d’acqua disperse con la manica della felpa, ricevendo in cambio da Troppo Fico Per la Pubblicità della Coca Cola Light un altro sguardo che promette dolore fisico. Sembra che sia proprio un coglione.

  
 

Lydia: _hai già finito il saggio di Allingham?_

Stiles: _se per finito intendi l’introduzione e metà della conclusione, allora sì_

Lydia: _mi ricordi di nuovo perché mai valeva la pena andare alla festa di Jackson a costo di sbattere contro il termine ultimo di consegna?_

Stiles: _perché Jackson voleva sbattersi TE e tu pensavi di lasciarglielo fare?_

Lydia: _vai a farti fottere, Linski. Fatti scopare, e non per interposta persona tramite me_

  
 

Stiles serra la mascella per sopprimere gli sbuffi di una risata. Lei lo chiama così soltanto quando vuole ricordargli che è più influente e migliore di lui. Il Fratello Minore Fico Di George Clooney sembra essere tornato a lavoricchiare al suo portatile, dopo aver rifiutato il cioccolato spinto in modo sottile in sua direzione come offerta di pace – _e_ _‘fanculo, allora_ – e Stiles gli lancia un’occhiata furtiva.

  
 

Stiles: _beh, sono bloccato a un tavolo della biblioteca con letteralmente il coglione più fico e arrabbiato che abbia mai visto, e l’ho già fatto incazzare. Sembra che questo semestre l’unico modo in cui mi farò scopare sarà davvero per interposta persona_

Lydia: _aww piccolino, non starai esagerando di nuovo?_

Stiles _: è così bello, penso di aver intravisto dei tatuaggi sul petto quando si è abbassato (rabbiosamente) per prendere qualcosa e sto già immaginando di ricoprirli di gelato e leccarli_

Lydia: _non è quello che volevo dire_

Stiles: _avevo voglia di condividere_

Lydia: _pensavo fossi ancora fermo nella missione di scovare il tuo fan numero 1_

Stiles: _quello che c’è fra me e D è speciale perché è astratto. Al massimo esoterico_

Lydia: _il piccolino sta mangiando di nuovo dei dizionari…_

Stiles: _le relazioni teoriche non risultano con il mio pacco toccato da qualcuno_

Lydia: _hai un animo poetico. D è probabilmente un tipo cicciotto che parla solo per dare aria alla bocca, con l’acne e senza addominali. Procurati il numero del tipo della biblioteca_

  
 

Riesce a percepire che il ragazzo gli sta rivolgendo delle occhiate di sottecchi da sopra lo schermo del portatile, ma Stiles non ha fatto nulla di offensivo negli ultimi cinque minuti, eccetto sorridere alle prese in giro di Lydia, quindi prova a ignorarlo. Beh, almeno per quanto il brivido caldo che gli sta strisciando su per il collo riesca a permetterglielo.

  
 

Stiles: _penso che mi morderà le dita_

Lydia: _qualsiasi cosa possa mandare su di giri il tuo motore…_

Stiles: _sei_ _una bruttissima persona. Smettila di distrarmi o dovrai darmi un lavoro come tuo assistente quando diventerai una presentatrice alla CNN_

Lydia: _ma se non riesci nemmeno a procurarmi un caffè per come lo ordino_

Stiles: _gli ordini per un caffè non dovrebbero avere più di due parentesi_

Lydia: _sei così provincialotto. È una cosa adorabile_

Stiles: _riesco praticamente a SENTIRE che mi stai accarezzando_

Lydia: _questa NON è quel tipo di conversazione, pervertito_

  
 

Stiles non riesce a trattenersi: scoppia a ridere, eccetto che metà del cioccolatino ripieno di burro d’arachidi che stava masticando gli finisce di traverso e – Oh Gesù, sta soffocando. Di fronte a Sono Così Riservato e Distaccato Da Non Aver Mai Fatto Nulla Di Imbarazzante. Merda.

  
 

La bottiglia d’acqua del tipo compare di fronte la faccia di Stiles colto dal panico, e lui l’afferra e ne prosciuga più di metà in una sola sorsata salva-vita. Respira a pieni polmoni della preziosissima aria e poggia la testa sulla tastiera, mandando a Lydia una lunga riga di cose incomprensibili mentre cerca di riappropriarsi di ciò che resta della sua dignità.

Quando finalmente trova il coraggio di alzare la testa e spiare da sopra lo schermo del computer, l’Angelo del Sesso si sta limitando a fissarlo con un sopracciglio inarcato e giudicante, con sulle labbra l’accenno di un sorrisetto trattenuto, e Stiles non riesce a fare altro che ridargli indietro l’acqua con uno sguardo timido.

  
 

Lydia: _Cosa cazzo è successo_

Stiles: _OMG_ _mi è andata una cosa di traverso e lui mi ha dato dell’acqua salvandomi la vita_

Lydia: _Wow. Offrigli una scopata di ringraziamento_

Stiles: _Non gli ho neanche ancora detto grazie o ciao o scusa per aver invaso la sua fortezza di figaggine_

Lydia: _che cosa triste. Rimedia. Sono annoiata e ho bisogno di divertirmi. Chiedigli qual è il suo gelato preferito_

Stiles, ancora arrossito, alza lo sguardo, ed Erezione in un Berretto è – merda, sta (in modo pensoso e depresso) rimettendo tutto a posto per andarsene

_No no no!_

  
 

Stiles apre la bocca per dire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa, e sorprendentemente il tipo si ferma e inarca un sopracciglio con aria d’attesa. Questa volta non sembra neanche vagamente omicida. È questo il momento giusto. Potrebbe presentarsi, scusarsi, chiedergli il suo fottuto _nome_ …

Quindi, ovviamente, si limita ad agitare una mano in un patetico cenno di saluto e a mettersi in bocca un altro cioccolatino ripieno di burro d’arachidi. È proprio un cazzetto moscio.

  
 

Stiles: _se n’è andato_.

Lydia: _con il tuo numero? Con la promessa di avere il tuo primogenito?_

Stiles: _no…_

Lydia: _sei una tale delusione._

 

...

 

È il venerdì sera successivo, e sta finendo di raccontare entusiasta di dove si trovava la prima volta che ha ascoltato per intero _Apathy and Exhaustion_ dei Lawrence Arms, quando gli arriva un messaggio durante il verso di chiusura di _Your Gravest Words_. Sta facendo una sorta di tour dei suoi testi preferiti dell’album e D lo sta adorando.

_Non ho mai apprezzato sul serio quella canzone fino al DVD del loro decimo anniversario. È meravigliosa. –D_

"Oh Dio, qualcuno mi ha appena ricordato del DVD che è uscito un paio di anni fa per il loro decimo anniversario. Quella roba era fantastica, vorrei davvero non aver perso in qualche modo quel dannato coso mentre traslocavo da casa. Vi dirò, sono ancora convinto che qualcuno con buon gusto in fatto di musica e consapevole del fatto che sono uno studente del college in bancarotta me l’abbia rubato di proposito. Ascoltatevi qualcosa dei Dillinger Four, mentre piango per la mia perdita."

Torna a sedersi alla scrivania, prestando poca attenzione al flusso di messaggi in arrivo e saltando un paio di commenti insensati di tipi che non apprezzano le sue scelte musicali, quando un altro messaggio gli salta all’occhio.

_Avresti dovuto copiarlo sul tuo computer come ho fatto io, idiota. Posso caricarlo su un sito di condivisione e mandarti il link, se vuoi. Posso usare la mail del programma? –D_

Il cuore di Stiles accelera i battiti perché questo… questo potrebbe voler dire parlarsi fuori dal programma, cosa che ancora non fanno, e sa che non può esattamente dire che non ne approfitterà sfruttando le sue abilità da segugio. Ma D questo dovrebbe saperlo, giusto? Questo è praticamente un invito. Ma si sente stranamente protettivo nei confronti di questo sviluppo – prima ha ricevuto uno o due commenti di gente che invitavano lui e D a cercarsi una stanza.

Prima che possa pensarci troppo, copia il numero di D sul palmo della mano, proprio come potrebbe fare solo il maniaco inquietante che ormai è diventato, ma impreca quando realizza di non poter inviare un messaggio senza provocare un’interferenza con il microfono. E quando D smette di inviare messaggi quello diventa il programma più lungo che lui abbia mai fatto.

"Ho deciso di alternare le tracce e mettere su la mia cover preferita di sempre di _Creep_ degli Radiohead. È abbastanza strana ed è di Ingrid Michaelson. Prima che voi puristi vi scateniate sulla mia causa, ascoltatela, e più tardi potrete ringraziarmi. Quella che state ascoltando è _Linski’s Late Night_."

  
 

...

  
 

\- _Porca miseria, amico, non potevo risponderti mentre ero in onda… per via delle interferenze, capisci? Ma sono pronto a fare perfino cose illegali pur di vedere di nuovo quello spettacolo!_

\- _Sì, usa pure l’email del programma. Sei il mio fottutissimo eroe._

\- _Oh, e scusa se ho rubato il tuo numero dalla messaggeria online. È stato un rimedio estremo._

  
 

È uscito tardi dallo studio, visto che lui e Boyd hanno ricevuto una nota di promemoria dal tono passivo-aggressivo su come lo studio ‘è equipaggiato di cestini per la spazzatura e un lavello per le tazze di caffè, e la scrivania deve essere pulita per la lezione del sabato mattina del progetto per gli adolescenti disagiati’, e non sa se riuscirà a trovare un posto libero per studiare. Si sta incamminando verso le porte della biblioteca con i nervi che stanno facendo a pezzi la sua decisione, chiedendosi ancora se magari ha oltrepassato un limite copiando il numero di telefono, quando riceve una risposta.

  
 

\- _Va bene, mi salva da una settimana di email imbarazzanti in cui avrei provato a capire se fosse appropriato chiederti il tuo numero…_

\- _Sei Linski, giusto?_

  
 

Stiles arrossisce fino alla punta dei capelli, mentre sgomita lungo la scala mobile. Gran bel modo per iniziare una conversazione, idiota.

  
 

\- _Ah, sì, sono io._

\- _Scusa, avrei dovuto dirtelo._

  
 

\- _Quindi invii messaggi esattamente come parli. Capisco._

  
 

\- _Scelgo di prenderlo come un complimento, amico._

  
 

\- _Sono sicuro all’80% che lo fosse._

  
 

\- _Stipo circa 3 ore di porcate in un solo programma. È un dono._

  
 

\- _Mi sto pentendo di averti fatto un complimento, adesso._

  
 

Stiles ride, le farfalle che sente allo stomaco non vanno via neanche quando, arrivato all’affollatissimo quarto piano, non vede Cipiglio McSognoPorno da nessuna parte.

 

...

 

"A cosa cazzo stai sorridendo?" chiede Jackson accigliandosi, col cappuccino davanti al broncio. Sono seduti fuori da una di quelle caffetterie che sembrano sempre spuntare fuori dal nulla nelle cittadine universitarie, per rifornire a prezzi folli gli studenti del carburante alla caffeina da cui dipendono.

Lydia alza lo sguardo dall’iPad su cui sembra stare specializzandosi nel codice morse, e sorride. "Sta facendo lo stalker con qualcuno per spingerlo a sottomettersi. Che cosa carina."

"Fottiti, Lyds, sto solo messaggiando," dice Stiles, gesticolando in maniera vistosa verso di lei con la mano con cui tiene il cellulare, assolutamente senza la minima agitazione.

"Stai messaggiando _costantemente_. Hai almeno aggiornato il tuo piano? Giuro che quando sono venuta a prenderti per la lezione di O’Neill delle nove stavi messaggiando nel sonno. Di cosa mai stavate parlando?"

Stiles scrolla le spalle. "Tutto e niente. È saltato fuori che si sta specializzando. È un ingegnere del suono…" il sospiro che ha fatto è stato estremamente virile, ok? "… e mi apprezza sul serio quando faccio il nerd sui metodi di produzione."

Il campo della sua specializzazione è stato sul serio una linea guida utile per trovare il suo nome: la sua email aveva un estremamente vago d_mscsoundeng ubh, e Stiles è esploso del tutto e gli ha inviato _INGEGNERE DEL SUONO OMG CHE COSA FICA MA ASPETTA AMICO DEVO CHIEDERTI COME TI CHIAMI_ , a cui ha ricevuto come risposta _Derek, perché mai mi stai urlando addosso_.

L’Università di Beacon Hills al momento è frequentata da quattordici Derek, nessuno di loro sul profilo su Facebook ha appuntata una laurea magistrale in Scienze, e solo uno ha messo ‘mi piace’ sulla pagina del programma. Dopo aver visto la foto di Derek Landon, Stiles si è sentito in colpa per dieci minuti buoni per la delusione da persona superficiale che ha provato. È colpa di Lydia se è diventato così.

"Wow, è incredibile quanto sei diventato ancora più patetico con una sola frase."

"Jackson, ricordi di quando abbiamo discusso del fatto che se vuoi che io continui a lasciarti girare intorno a me, tu dovrai cominciare a trattare bene i miei amici?" dice Lydia con sguardo minaccioso, e lui assume l’espressione di un cucciolo rimproverato.

"Mi ero dimenticato di _lui_."

Stiles sorride trionfante. "Già, Jackson, smettila di fare il cattivo con me."

"Allora smettila di rendermi così difficile resistere dal farlo."

Stiles gli rivolge il dito medio con la mano con cui non sta scavando nel suo muffin per prendere le gocce di cioccolato.

"Non sai ancora che faccia abbia?" chiede Lydia, spostando la conversazione su altri binari, lontano dal loro battibecco, neanche fossero due bambini dell’asilo. Stiles alza le spalle. "Lui sa che faccia hai tu? Voglio dire, potrebbe essere un pedofilo, un maniaco adescatore. Hai quest’aspetto da…" fa un cenno vago in sua direzione, "da uno che è appena maggiorenne."

"Ehi!"

Jackson sbuffa una risata.

"Non c’è una tua foto nella pagina del programma, giusto?"

"No. Grimes si aspettava che durassi solo un mese, quindi non si è preoccupato di metterla."

"Uh. Interessante. Quindi entrambi non sapete che faccia abbia l’altro. Voglio dire, a meno che lui non ti stia stalkerando online."

Stiles ci riflette sopra per un momento. Derek l’ha sempre chiamato solo Linski, fin dalla prima sera. Non l’aveva neanche notato.

"Possibile, ma non penso. Mi piace parlare con lui. Non è nulla di che."

Ed è probabilmente meglio così, a dire il vero – c’è una voce dentro la sua testa, che suona sospettosamente come quella di suo padre, che gli fa presente che non conosce _davvero_ Derek, non importa quanto senta invece di conoscerlo eccome, e passargli più informazioni di quelle di cui ha bisogno potrebbe non essere una buona idea.

"Già, _per ora_ ," dice Lydia. "Gesù, è come un romanzo di altri tempi. O un film di Meg Ryan degli Anni Novanta."

"Eccetto che ci sono più possibilità che somigli all’Elephant Man che a Tom Hanks, quindi preferisco non pensarci proprio, perché è della _mia_ vita che stiamo parlando."

"Sarebbe comunque lo stesso troppo fico per te," interviene Jackson, e Stiles gli lancia una goccia di cioccolato dritta contro il suo stupido colletto rialzato.

"Ma fate sul serio? E poi dicono che i ragazzi sono meno stronzi delle ragazze," mormora Lydia, e sbarra gli occhi quando vede che Stiles si sta soffocando con quel che rimane del muffin, e sbarra gli occhi agitando una mano in aria, eccitata. "Cos’hai visto, Lassie?"

"Tfifo delha bifliofeca! Quelffo ffiho incahffofo!" rantola spruzzando briciole, prima di mandare giù una sorsata ustionante di caffè forte con panna, perché il tipo fico e rabbioso della biblioteca sta camminando in loro direzione da dietro Lydia. Stiles non lo vede da allora, nonostante _lo abbia cercato_. Stupido campus troppo grande.

Oggi indossa una giacca di pelle peccaminosamente attillata con il cappuccio alzato sulla testa, e i jeans che porta probabilmente sono stati fatti su misura per lui. Urgh. Dovrebbe camminare a rallentatore.

A Stiles si secca la bocca, ed è dovuto soltanto al 60% alle ustioni di terzo grado che forse ha sulla lingua e alla poltiglia di muffin che ha attaccata sul palato.

Lydia si acciglia e lancia un’occhiata dietro di sé, e Stiles sente sorgere in lui una strana ondata di orgoglio quando la vede aprire la bocca in un delicato ovale e rivolgergli uno sguardo che tradotto vuol dire ‘porca miseria’.

"Quelle che vi state scambiando sono delle parole sensate?" dice Jackson, piatto, e spostando lo sguardo dall’una all’altro, ma Lydia gli dà un colpo al petto e si acciglia.

"È il tipo per cui Stiles si è preso una cotta in biblioteca, quello che l’ha salvato dallo strozzarsi, una cosa assolutamente romantica," sibila.

"’Sta zitta, si sta avvicinando."

Muscoloso O’Facciaincazzosa è troppo occupato a guardare il proprio cellulare, e Stiles coglie l’opportunità per sbavargli addosso a piacimento. A dire il vero, il tizio è così distratto da prendere quasi in pieno il loro tavolo, distogliendo lo sguardo giusto all’ultimo momento e sgranando gli occhi all’espressione indolente di Stiles. Si fa appena indietro e grugnisce un impacciato "Scusa", prima che gli baleni in volto un segno di riconoscimento. "Oh."

Ci sono circa quaranta connotazioni che potrebbe avere _quel_ suono, e la maggior parte sono negative per l’ego visto il _soffocamento_ _con un cioccolatino ripieno di burro d’arachidi_ , a cui Stiles potrebbe rispondere con… Niente, perché la sua bocca è un casino colloso e la lingua gli pulsa dal dolore e il suo cervello non riesce ancora ad afferrare il concetto che Brontolo Pantalonistretti è proprio vicino a lui.

Cazzo.

Finisce col limitarsi a inarcare un sopracciglio in una sorta di espressione da ‘ehilà’, e aspetta che la sua Anima Gemella Scontrosa Insorta contro la Camicia si accigli e prosegua a camminare, prima di lasciar cadere la testa contro il tavolo d’acciaio con un rumore sordo.

Lydia aggrotta la fronte e prende in maniera protettiva il proprio caffè, fissandolo giudicante. "Wow. Hai detto quasi delle vere parole. Ci sei andato _così_ vicino."

Jackson scoppia a ridere e Stiles pianifica di incartagli la Porche con una tenda degli indiani d’America.

 

...

 

\- _Quindi l’intera questione del punk che diventa folk è dovuta al fatto che la gente che fa parte delle band che amiamo sta diventando vecchia?_

\- _Deprimente, Derek._

  
 

\- _Questo e l’economia. Problemi da adulti, rabbia da adulti, canzoni da adulti._

\- _Non solo loro. Anche i fan. Non abbiamo più 15 anni._

  
 

\- _Devo assolutamente fare uno speciale folk-punk non appena gli esami di metà semestre saranno finiti_

\- _Sono un patito di tutto quello che riguarda il Revival Tour._

\- _Dave Hause, amico. Chuck Ragan!_

  
 

\- _Parliamone_

  
 

\- _Capisco quello che vuoi dire_

\- _Se provo a immaginare uno di quei tipi a scrivere di adolescenti… ahah_

  
 

\- _Già. Un trentenne che scrive ancora del liceo… è, tipo, tragico, no?_

\- _E strano…_

  
 

\- _Vero. I Blink 182 non lo fanno più da quando hanno avuto dei figli_

  
 

\- _Già, e fanno ancora delle battute sulle scorregge quando sono sul palco_

  
 

\- _Un certo tipo di umorismo non invecchia mai, amico_

  
 

\- _Sono certo che tu sia stato un ragazzino da battute sulle scorregge_

  
 

\- _Non lo siamo stati tutti?_

  
 

...

 

\- _Penso che mio padre sia convinto che potrei dare di matto se comincerà a uscire di nuovo con qualcuno_

  
 

\- _Non lo faresti?_

  
 

\- _Voglio dire, sarebbe strano vederlo con qualcuno che non è mia mamma_

\- _Lei è morta quando avevo dieci anni_

\- _Quindi tutti i miei ricordi di loro due insieme somigliano alla roba che leggi nelle favole_

  
 

\- _Vale lo stesso per i miei genitori. Sono rimasti uccisi in un incidente stradale due anni fa, ma quando penso a loro li ricordo ancora come una coppia perfetta_

\- _Forse è una cosa che succede quando una morte è prematura?_

  
 

\- _Wow. Mi dispiace_

  
 

\- _No, non intendevo…_

\- _Cazzo_

\- _Voglio_ _dire, capisco quello che hai passato, è questo quello che volevo dire_

\- _Voglio solo che tu sappia che… lo capisco._

  
 

\- _Sì_

\- _Lo capisco._

\- _Vorrei solo poter dire che lo vorrei felice._

\- _Mio padre_

  
 

\- _Capisco anche questo._

  
 

...

 

\- _Derek_

\- _Derek._

\- _DEREKKK_

  
 

\- _Sono le tre in punto_

  
 

\- _omg_ _ho mandato di nuovo un messaggio all’ora esatta? Che ore sono in Giappone?_

  
 

\- _Ero comunque sveglio._

\- _Ma non ha importanza dopo che per colpa MIA hai dormito per tutta la lezione mattutina di Diritto_

\- _Che fai?_

  
 

\- _Guardo documentari_

\- _Lo sapevi che i piccioni usano i campi magnetici per tracciare la via di casa o una cosa simile?_

\- _Vuol dire che se Magneto fosse reale sarebbe RICOPERTO di piccioni?_

  
 

\- _Oh mio Dio_

\- _Vai a dormire._

  
 

...

 

\- _Dico sul serio, amico, dovresti dargli una possibilità. Niente batte l’originale, ma il rifacimento è abbastanza buono._

\- _Mi mette a disagio._

  
 

\- _Chiedo scusa_

\- _Non sapevo di stare parlando con un vecchio di novant’anni_

\- _O Shirley Temple nei suoi anni d’oro_

\- _Disagio?_

  
 

Stiles sbuffa una risata, guadagnandosi delle occhiatacce dalla gente seduta accanto a lui. Chi se ne frega, ha finito gli esercizi di Quark dieci minuti fa. Gli è permesso impiegare il resto della lezione a convincere Derek a guardare il rifacimento di _La casa_. O anche parlare di qualunque cosa che permetta loro di mantenere viva la conversazione.

Stiles già da prima pensava che Derek fosse fantastico, ma la relazione via messaggi che hanno stabilito ora l’ha rovinato per sempre: non potrà mai trovare nessun altro migliore di lui. Derek potrebbe essere _sul serio_ l’Elephant Man, e lui probabilmente ne vorrebbe ancora un pezzo. Il ragazzo non sembra nemmeno infastidirsi quando Stiles gli invia un messaggio alle otto del mattino solo per dirgli ‘voglio sposare il caffè’.

  
 

\- _Sono serio_

\- _E non chiamarmi Shirley_

\- _Amico, sto ripescando dei vecchi modi di dire_

\- _Sarà epico_

  
 

\- _Quale sarà la tua prossima campagna?_

\- _Una cosa tipo formare il club dell’Apprezzamento della Pelle D’Oca?_

\- _Che cosina deliziosa!_

  
 

\- _QUELLA sarebbe una cosa davvero fica, ‘sta zitto. La pelle d’oca ruleggia._

\- _E fottiti, è un apprezzamento della lingua inglese_

\- _Non 'Parliamo come Nigel Thornberry'_

  
 

\- _Sai che il ragazzino selvaggio è stato doppiato da Flea dei Red Hot Chili Peppers?_

  
 

\- _Cosa?! Allora farò una maratona de 'La famiglia della giungla' quando stanotte tornerò a casa._

  
 

\- _Un uso produttivo del tempo libero._

  
 

\- _Non avevi un saggio da scrivere?_

  
 

\- _Touché_

\- _A esser sinceri, posso fare il maleducato e far finta che lo sto facendo?_

\- _Questa settimana sto restando un po’ indietro…_

\- _Sei_ _una sorta di distrazione._

  
 

Questo non è per niente giusto, perché ora non può nemmeno essere deluso perché Derek non vuole più parlare con lui per studiare, dato che glielo sta dicendo tutto carino e flirtando.

  
 

\- _Dio, quanto sei maleducato_

\- _Adesso ho una vera ragione per odiarti_

\- _Ma va bene, a patto che più tardi ti prenderai una pausa per il programma? Altrimenti sarà come se parlassi a me stesso, o A Boyd, per un’ora._

  
 

\- _Come se potessi perdermelo_

  
 

...

 

È tornato.

Quando Stiles lo vede, si soffoca da solo con la propria lingua: ha i capelli scoperti, per una volta, scuri come l’inchiostro e dall’aspetto morbido; ha la fronte poggiata su una mano ed è seduto al solito posto. Non ha ancora notato Stiles, e sulla sinistra c’è un intero tavolo libero che Stiles non considera nemmeno, prima di sedersi lì e mettere su tenda.

Gli occorrono due ore prima di concentrarsi a studiare, e il saggio che sta scrivendo ha solo tre paragrafi pronti quando Scott lo trascina su Skype per organizzarsi su come trascorrere la sua visita lì la settimana dopo gli esami di metà semestre, più tessere le lodi di una ragazza che ha incontrato in una sala giochi e che l’ha preso a calci nel culo a _Time Crisis_. Ormai la struttura della biblioteca è l’unica cosa che non potrebbe distrarlo così tanto.

Eccetto per il Signor Ti Prego Tirami I Capelli Mentre Pomiciamo lì presente. Urgh.

Seriamente, non c’è vergogna nel modo in cui Stiles si sistema meglio per poter lanciare delle occhiate d’apprezzamento al tipo, ma è solo colpa del ragazzo, perché indossa una camicia a quadri morbida e verde che s’intona ai suoi occhi. E deve proprio arrotolarsi le maniche fino ai gomiti? Adesso Stiles sa che il suo braccio sinistro è coperto da un tatuaggio intricato e dallo stile vintage. Come se fosse un marinaio fico di altri tempi. Se l’è voluta lui, davvero.

Pubblicità Per Just For Men sembra un po’ distratto, oggi. C’è un cellulare posato accanto al computer, e sta continuando a stendersi all’indietro sulla sedia sbuffando piccoli sospiri di noia fissandolo. Quando lo prende per rigirarselo in una mano, non ha nemmeno lo schermo illuminato. Non sembra nemmeno che sia acceso.

La terza volta che lo fa, alza gli occhi e li fissa su Stiles che assolutamente _non_ lo stava fissando, grazie, e… _sta sorridendo_? Le sue sopracciglia si alzano appena quando nota di essere guardato, ma il sorriso non si affievolisce. Il sorriso che è diretto a _Stiles_ , è questo il punto; è come guardare dritto verso il sole. Cosa…?

Modello di Biancheria Intima Arrabbiato è felice, oggi? Perché? È stato scopato da qualcuno? Qualcuno gli ha dato una ciambella gratis solo perché è stupendo? No, questo è qualcosa che probabilmente succede tutti i giorni.

Stiles prova con forza a non mostrarsi sorpreso e alza la mano in un cenno di debole saluto, e poi torna furiosamente a focalizzarsi sul saggio. _Smettila di guardare la porno star e concentrati, dannazione_.

La cosa sembra stranamente funzionare, e circa un’ora e mezza dopo risorge dall’apnea della concentrazione abbastanza a lungo da vedere che Probabilmente Mi Hanno Cacciato Dalla Marina Perché Sono Troppo Sexy si è messo le sue gigantesche cuffie, dividendo a metà i suoi capelli perfetti con il cerchio metallico, e sta tamburellando le dita sul bordo del computer. Il profilo dei suoi muscoli delle braccia è distraente in maniera illegale, così come il piccolo movimento dell’alluce che s’intravede dalle sue scarpe da sotto il tavolo. In generale lui è _tutto_ distraente in maniera illegale, e Stiles dovrebbe davvero scrivere una protesta o qualcosa del genere, perché adesso vorrebbe ascoltare quello che sta facendo rilassare e sciogliere così tanto quel ragazzo.

Rinuncia a qualsiasi pretesa di finire il saggio in una sola seduta e comincia a togliere le tende. Probabilmente una volta tanto potrebbe arrivare allo studio prima di Boyd.

  
 

...

  
 

"Eeeeee questa era _Old White Lincoln_ dei Gaslight Anthem, giusto perché ho avuto in testa la strofa con i tatuaggi da marinaio _per ore_ ," dice Stiles, e la sua mente torna senza permesso a pensare al Tipo della Biblioteca. Sorride e si scrolla.

"È ufficialmente iniziata la settimana de _La Petite Mort_ , gente. Già, è così che mi piace chiamarla, ‘piccola morte’, perché anche se non è una piena e _soffocante_ ragione per porre fine alle vostre esistenze, nel suo piccolo è una tragedia anche questa. Anche se… la serietà della frase è rovinata sue connotazioni sessuali…" biascica. "Uh, vabbé. Potrei mettere su il pezzo dei +44 che porta lo stesso nome, _Little Death_ , ma è metà serata che passo solo pezzi adatti a muovere il culo, e ho bisogno di attenermi alle mie stesse regole, dannazione. Quindi, ascoltatevi _Lycanthrope_ …"

Boyd dall’altra parte del vetro gli sta facendo dei cenni, perché c’è un tipo che è appena arrivato allo studio con un’espressione supplicante tenendo in mano un mucchio di volantini. Stiles va da loro e il ragazzo praticamente gli salta addosso.

"Ehi, amico, Io… uh, mi piace davvero tanto il tuo programma. Mi stavo chiedendo se tu potessi farmi un grosso favore."

Stiles guarda sospettosamente Boyd, che scrolla le spalle, e dice, "Se si tratta di qualcosa di legale, sono aperto a quasi tutto."

Lui gli porge un volantino giallo evidenziatore, che pubblicizza una notte per band locali sotto i ventuno anni in un locale punk che Stiles ha sempre voluto visitare _da morire_ , ma non è mai riuscito neanche una volta a superare le selezioni dei buttafuori alla porta.

"Porca miseria, il Break In? È da quando ero matricola che provo a imbucarmi lì dentro. Hanno finalmente deciso di allentare la politica d’ingresso?"

Il ragazzo sorride. "Già, alcuni di noi hanno convinto il proprietario a testare la possibile clientela più giovane. È una specie di fan del vecchio crust-punk che odia tutti, ma ha accettato di fare una prova. Potresti farci pubblicità durante il programma? Stiamo provando a spargere la parola, ma la sorveglianza del campus si è fatta più dura sul problema dei rifiuti e stanno togliendo tutti i volantini."

"Assolutamente, amico. È fantastico. Tu non lo trovi fantastico, Boyd?"

La risposta è un vago grugnito.

"Boyd sta canalizzando interiormente quanto sia fantastico," spiega Stiles. "Devo tornare in onda perché è raro che mandi canzoni più lunghe di tre minuti, ma lo farò, ti ringrazio davvero tanto… uhm…?"

"Isaac. Metterò il tuo nome nella lista degli ospiti," dice, e poi si acciglia. "Se solo ne avessi fatta una. Merda, devo fare una lista degli ospiti." Isaac fa una pausa, e rivolge a Stiles un’occhiata più attenta. "Non sei come immaginavo."

"Spiacente di deluderti? Il tatuaggio al collo che pensavo di farmi quando andavo alle medie sarebbe stato imbarazzante. Il mondo è un posto migliore se resto nudo, crudo e nerd."

Isaac sorride e scrolla la testa. "No, mi stavo riferendo ai capelli in stile boyband e… non farci caso. Grazie, amico."

Stiles _non_ ha tempo di confutare quel commento, quindi corre di nuovo dietro il microfono giusto in tempo quando _It’s Time_ sta sfumando.

"Porca miseria, gente. Se gli Imagine Dragons non vi hanno già fatto sentire una meraviglia, eccovi una magnifica notizia che ho da condividere con voi che potrebbe farlo…"

 

...

 

\- _Ho notato che non sei stato fra le cinquanta persone che hanno inviato un messaggio per dire quanto erano entusiaste dell’esibizione al Break In venerdì prossimo._

\- _Occasioni come questa sono epiche. E non solo perché sarò sicuramente lì…_

  
 

Sta piovendo quando esce dallo studio, e quando Stiles arriva alla biblioteca all’altro lato del campus, con una corsa sotto pioggia battente davvero virile, Derek non ha ancora risposto. Il battito persistente che sente contro le costole potrebbe essere semplicemente dovuto alla corsa – non è che faccia ancora parte della squadra di lacrosse, quindi la maggior parte di esercizio fisico che fa sono le corse per non arrivare tardi a _ogni cosa_.

(Ma non è dovuto a questo.)

Pensa che la cosa peggiore nel parlare con qualcuno senza poter vedere le sue reazioni sia che si senta spinto a riflettere troppo sui dettagli. Derek probabilmente è solo occupato o distratto. Lo sa che è ridicolo essere nervosi per qualcosa di così stupido come suggerire che _potrebbero essere nello stesso posto alla stessa ora_. Non è che una cosa simile non sia da Derek, ma… prima d’ora ha sempre avuto qualcosa da dire a fine programma.

  
 

\- _Stavo pensando che sarebbe grandioso se anche tu fossi lì?_

  
 

È già arrivato in cima all’ultima scala mobile e sta mordicchiando l’angolo del cellulare quando finalmente sente una vibrazione contro i denti.

  
 

\- _Non sono un fan del Break In_.

\- _Anche se sono certo che ti divertirai_

  
 

Decisamente Stiles _non_ sente il cuore affondargli nello stomaco. Non è davvero un problema, non è che Derek stia esprimendo in maniera ovvia il suo disinteresse nell’incontrare Stiles in persona, o almeno non qualcosa del genere.

  
 

\- _Ascolta, il programma è stato fantastico, ma devo tornare a studiare._

\- _Ne parliamo domani, ok?_

  
 

La risposta che gli invia non viene neanche spuntata come letta, segno che Derek ha già spento il cellulare, e Stiles vaga per la ‘sua’ sezione della biblioteca sentendosi perso. Magari Derek è soddisfatto delle cose fra di loro già così come sono? Magari _è davvero_ una sorta di eremita sfigurato?

O magari ha capito che l’interesse che Stiles prova per lui è già andato oltre la semplice amicizia.

Magari a Derek non piace che un ragazzo ci provi con lui in persona, perché averne a che fare tramite il telefono è già troppo? In realtà, c’è la possibilità che lui stia solo infastidendo a morte Derek, e non sa nemmeno se al suo amico-di-messaggi-ai-limiti-di-un-ossessione _piacciono i ragazzi_.

Stiles grugnisce di frustrazione e va distrattamente alla ricerca di un posto a sedere. Sta cercando di non rimproverare se stesso troppo duramente con un dialogo interiore – è stata solo una proposta innocente, non è che abbiano _un flirt_ in corso. Derek non ha tagliato i ponti con lui, né si è completamente tirato indietro davanti all’idea di stare nelle sue vicinanze o davanti al fatto che Stiles vorrebbe, tipo, passare alla presenza fisica. Probabilmente sta avendo una classica reazione esagerata alla Stilinski.

Vorrebbe solo che qualcuno lo facesse capire alla turbolenza che c’è nel suo stomaco.

Ovviamente, come ciliegina sulla torta di quella situazione, l’unico spazio vuoto per studiare è accanto al Signor Bellissimo Pensiero Depresso, che rotea gli occhi e scrolla le spalle risentito quando Stiles si avvicina alla sedia libera. Evidentemente la gioia di prima per la Ciambella Gratis si è esaurita.

L’umore di Stiles è ufficialmente diventato acido, e perfino gli sguardi minacciosi che Axe L’Istinto Di Un Uomo gli rivolge quando lui sparpaglia le sue cose per tutto il tavolo non lo intimidiscono così tanto. Quel tipo deve farsene una ragione, quello è uno spazio pubblico.

Se per un paio di volte lottano in maniera infantile spingendo avanti e indietro l’astuccio degli occhiali di Stiles e per distrazione Stiles sbatte il ginocchio contro il suo sotto il tavolo, è assolutamente colpa di Copertina Di Un Harmony.

Stiles reprime la sensazione di soddisfazione che prova ogni volta che il tipo lo guarda male dopo che ha fatto scoppiare un palloncino fatto con la gomma da masticare, o dopo che accidentalmente la penna gli è scappata mentre se la rigirava fra le dita ed è volata via fermandosi solo quando è venuta in contatto con l’oggetto inamovibile che è la spalla di Colosso Fico.

Già, è diventato una palla di energia agitata; l’intera faccenda dei segnali poco chiari e il nervosismo per la situazione con Derek si stanno manifestando nello sfogare la sua frustrazione su Tipo della Biblioteca. È una cosa in stile ‘tirare le trecce all’asilo’, ovvio, ma se c’è qualcosa in cui Stiles eccelle è infastidire a morte e allontanare le persone ignare che s’imbattono in lui. Ridà fiducia al suo ego sapere che almeno in questo caso, con _questo tizio_ , lo sta facendo di proposito.

 

...

 

Gli esami sono un inferno come previsto, ma ciò che gli fa superare la settimana è il fatto che Scott arriverà giusto in tempo per assistere al concerto al Break In, e Stiles ha seriamente bisogno di passare del tempo tra _fratelli_.

Derek, che sembra aver stranamente glissato sul modo in cui si è chiuso a riccio di colpo, è tornato a rispondere ai messaggi di Stiles ogni volta che ne ha tempo. Non è mai lui a iniziare la conversazione, ma il fatto che stiano continuando a parlare è già abbastanza, giusto?

Probabilmente è meglio non fare domande.

Prima che se ne renda conto, Scott l’assalta abbracciandolo e offrendogli di comprargli ‘un hamburger grosso quanto la tua fottuta testa, amico, non mangio da, tipo, sette anni, andiamo a cercare un posto dove mangiare’, prima di iniziare il programma.

È sempre la stessa cosa: anche se ha Lydia, Boyd e degli amici a lezione, nessuno riesce a farlo sentire del tutto se stesso come fa Scott.

Si aggiornano su quello che stanno facendo mentre mandano giù una quantità eccessiva di cibo – beh, per quanto possano aver bisogno di aggiornarsi, visto che si parlano ogni giorno – quando Scott lancia un’occhiata di sottecchi al cellulare di Stiles.

"Stai guardando quella cosa come se potesse, tipo, esplodere o una cosa del genere. Che succede?"

Stiles smette di masticare.

"Sto aspettando di mollarti per andare a un appuntamento per far sesso con qualcuno. Tanto saprai cavartela stanotte da solo, no?"

Scott si mostra offeso prima di carpire la nota di sarcasmo che ormai dovrebbe saper riconoscere da tempo.

"No, sul serio. Che succede?"

"Niente," dice innocentemente, "sto solo… aspettando notizie da qualcuno."

" _Derek_ , quel tipo per cui stai praticamente scrivendo delle canzoni d’amore smielate in stile Anni Novanta?"

Stiles riesce a mostrarsi indignato anche se ha della lattuga che gli pende dalla bocca. "Andiamo, non è così."

"È assolutamente così. Pensavo che quando si trattasse di due ragazzi ci fossero meno sospiri e sguardi sognanti nel mezzo…" Gli rivolge uno sguardo sardonico. "Ma non se si tratta di te."

"Proprio tu non dovresti parlarne, Signor ‘Allison è la mia anima gemella anche se l’ho incontrata solo una settimana fa’."

Scott sorride anche se sembra vergognarsi un po’. "Almeno io Allison l’ho incontrata sul serio. E lei è…" Sospira.

"Oh, lascia stare la semantica, coglione."

"Ma almeno sai il suo cognome?"

Stiles picchietta distrattamente le sue patatine fritte. "Finora non è un argomento che è saltato fuori."

Lo sguardo che gli rivolge Scott è a metà strada fra l’allarmato e l’impressionato. "Di cosa cazzo parlate allora tutte le volte?"

"Pressappoco delle stesse cose di cui parliamo _io e te_ , eccetto con molte più, uhm, allusioni. Almeno da parte mia. Sono una persona davvero intrigante, Scott."

"Che schifo."

"Ehi, me l’hai chiesto tu…"

"Non voglio più saperlo," dice con veemenza. "Per l’amor di Dio, scopri il suo nome. Ho bisogno di sapere se è un maniaco adescatore, nel caso la cosa finisca male, e tuo padre ha bisogno di rispolverare quel discorso che ci ha fatto quando avevamo dodici anni e abbiamo avuto il primo computer in camera."

"Oh mio Dio, non è un maniaco."

"Questo è esattamente qualcosa che la vittima di un maniaco adescatore potrebbe dire," dice Scott con la faccia spaventosa seria, proprio come quando si sentiva coinvolto in uno dei piani di Stiles ai tempi del liceo. È stato il peggior complice di sempre: un solo sguardo severo da parte di uno dei loro genitori e si piegava in due come un ramoscello.

"Non puoi fare l’amico utile e sorridere di nuovo alla cameriera? Non abbiamo ordinato così tante patatine e ora avrei davvero voglia di un frullato."

"Perché mai il fatto che io sorrida alla cameriera potrebbe _procurarti_ un frullato?"

Stiles gli rivolge uno sguardo carico di pazienza e sofferenza. "Scott, verrà il giorno in cui io scoprirò la chiave della tua inconsapevolezza, e allora anch’io vivrò beatamente ignaro di moltissime cose – comprese le cameriere carine a cui piaccio."

Il sopracciglio di Scott si inarca fino ad arrivare all’attaccatura dei capelli. "Oh." E poi si mostra offeso. "Stavi cercando di svendermi per del frullato gratis? Sono praticamente impegnato."

"Sul serio? Sarà meglio che questa Allison valga tutta la roba gratis che mi sto perdendo."

Scott si perde subito con uno sguardo sognante. "Lei è…" Torna in sé, mostrandosi scandalizzato. "Porca miseria. Mi stai allontanando dal discorso sulla tua strana relazione via messaggi! Non posso crederci, io…" Serra la mascella. "Scopri il suo cognome, Stiles. Subito."

Stiles affloscia le spalle. "Non posso."

"Perché?"

"Sto aspettando che sia lui a scrivermi per primo."

Scott sospira lamentandosi e crolla a sedere con l’espressione di uno che non sa cos’abbia mai fatto di male nella sua vita.

 

...

 

E alla fine hanno fatto tardi per via della birra. Hanno bevuto della birra allo studio, Scott l’ha portata di contrabbando con le sue abilità da ninja e Boyd ha rivolto loro un solo sguardo di disapprovazione prima che Scott gliene passasse una dalla sua cassa da sei. Probabilmente è un po’ preoccupante la facilità con cui Boyd può essere corrotto.

Il locale è _stracolmo_ , e Stiles barcolla sorridendo divertito al buttafuori, che in passato non l’ha lasciato entrare per tre volte, perché quello adesso è un _suo_ territorio. È pronto a sudare e a saltare in un seminterrato con i suoi simili. Anche se con un timbro super appariscente sulla mano.

Vede fra la folla un paio di persone che ha già incontrato in giro per il campus, e delle persone che _pensa_ di conoscere, e dopo c’è una sorta di miscuglio di rumori e persone mentre la band successiva sale sul palco. Scott indica il suo cellulare, in ricordo dei giorni in cui andavano ai concerti e avevano paura di finire separati fra la folla – visto che il dormitorio di Stiles è la sua sistemazione per la notte – ed è solo quando Stiles si tasta la tasca posteriore che realizza di aver lasciato il proprio nello studio.

Oh cazzo.

Scott rotea gli occhi e gli circonda le spalle con un braccio, e si avviano verso la folla mentre una bionda assurdamente fica con indosso un vestito aderente nero prende il microfono.

"Che si dice, Break In?!" grida, sollevando in alto un bicchiere di plastica pieno di _qualcosa_ , mentre la sua chitarra oscilla piano dalla cinghia. Gli spettatori esultano in risposta, c’è già un’atmosfera di cameratismo fra la folla – e non ha ancora iniziato a suonare. "Benvenuti al primo di molti Venerdì Di Carne Fresca! Siamo gli Hunter Evasion e questa qui è _Gravity_!"

Stiles e Scott raggiungono uno spazio relativamente libero giusto quando iniziano le prime note lente e la ragazza comincia a cantare. Ha una voce roca e sexy che s’intona perfettamente alla sua persona, ma non è il modo in cui lei si muove sensualmente mentre le note si fanno più acute e la sua voce permea il suono delle chitarre ad attirare la sua attenzione, perché…

Perché il Tipo Fico della Biblioteca sta suonando il fottuto basso.

Si muove intorno alla destra della ragazza, in penombra e con indosso una canotta e un paio di jeans. I tatuaggi, che Stiles finora aveva solo intravisto, si estendono fino al braccio con cui stringe il basso e abbracciano la spalla muscolosa con una pioggia di disegni dai colori vivaci. Si potrebbero scrivere _romanzi_ sul corpo che s’intravede sotto quella canotta – è forte e solido; probabilmente è stato forgiato da ore in palestra o da una naturale buona forma fisica con cui la maggior parte degli uomini non nascono, ma che provano a raggiungere da una vita intera. I suoi capelli sono impeccabili come sempre, con una riga di lato e portati all’indietro, e gli danno l’aria da vecchia icona di Hollywood dal collo in su, e la sua pelle è traslucida per il calore del locale, per il sudore e per l’umidità che si è accumulata nello spazio fra le sue clavicole. Il modo in cui tende e rilassa il suo corpo mentre tiene il tempo e si lascia prendere dalla musica non è nient’altro che ipnotico.

Il ragazzo sembra introverso e fuori posto, nonostante stia su un palco, segue la sua parte e chiaramente sa cosa fare con una chitarra. A Stiles si secca la bocca, perché _cazzo_ , quelle mani.

Ok, ammette di aver avuto in passato delle fantasie molto vivide sulle mani dei bassisti – la forza che c’è bisogno di avere per domare le stringhe pesanti della chitarra, il puro e grezzo sex appeal del ritmo che tengono, il graffio dei calli sulle dita mentre seguono la scia del…

È solo quando Scott sbatte la spalla contro la sua, mentre si inizia a muovere a tempo con la canzone, che Stiles smette di sognare a occhi aperti.

Per caso quel tipo è stato messo lì giusto per frustrarlo sessualmente? Sta cominciando a pentirsi amaramente di essersi comportato come un coglione irritante l’ultima volta che si sono seduti allo stesso tavolo. Urgh.

Gli Hunter Evasion cominciano la seconda canzone della loro esibizione – una cover dei Distiller – e la folla impazzisce. Stiles si limita a lanciare occhiate furtive, perché stanotte è esclusivamente dedicata a lasciarsi andare e stare con Scott, e loro due si stanno aggrappando l’uno all’altro urlando i pezzi del testo che riescono a ricordare tra i fumi dell’alcol.

La cantante sorride illuminandosi mentre la canzone finisce, gridando con la folla prima di posare una mano sul microfono.

"Ragazzi, state scaldando il mio fottuto cuore, dico sul serio," dice, con le mani sui seni e flirtando con l’intera stanza. Sono soltanto una band locale, ma la ragazza ha una certa presenza scenica che fa pensare a Stiles che lei sappia come stare su un palco, come se fosse stata in tour per anni. Alza una mano, indicando il futuro amore della vita di Stiles, che le rivolge un’occhiata minacciosa. "Vorrei che tutti voi applaudiste il nostro sostituto, stanotte. Eravamo in un mare di merda senza un bassista e ho convinto il mio amico Hale qui presente a venire fuori dalla sua Batcaverna e darci una mano."

Il ragazzo replica sillabando _mi hai_ _comprato_ sardonicamente, ma la ragazza lo ignora con decisione.

"È single, tra parentesi, e i suoi interessi includono sia ragazzi _che_ ragazze, bere rum, smettere di fumare ogni tre mesi e dirvi che la sua collezione di vinili è migliore della vostra."

Hale rotea gli occhi con uno sguardo pieno di indulgenza e lei va da lui a pizzicargli la guancia per poi baciargliela. Fra i due c’è una certa intimità che suggerisce un’amicizia lunga anni – o possibilmente una storia – ma tutto quello che la mente di Stiles è in grado di registrare è che l’oggetto dei suoi desideri ha ora un nome.

 _Hale_.

Non è mai stato così felice del fatto che Scott non sia in grado di leggere il pensiero, perché altrimenti farebbe almeno una battuta sui loro nomi dentro a un cuore disegnato male su un diario.

Quando la loro sessione finisce, Hale saluta la folla agitando svogliatamente la mano mentre si toglie di dosso il basso – e all’improvviso si congela sul posto. È solo quando Scott si allontana da dove, sotto influenza dell’alcol, gli si sta strusciando addosso col naso e urla, " _Amico, perché il loro bassista ci sta guardando come se avessimo fatto la cacca nelle sue scarpe?_ " sovrastando la musica che Stiles può dire per certo che non sta immaginando nulla.

Il ragazzo lancia un’occhiata indecifrabile fra Stiles e Scott, prima di voltarsi e scomparire completamente dalla vista; si vedono solo i suoi capelli scuri nella moltitudine di corpi, fino a quando non riemerge più vicino, con la mascella serrata e con un’espressione determinata mentre i suoi occhi si muovono velocemente sulla folla. Stiles sinceramente non può farci niente se quando qualcuno lo spinge da dietro finisce con l’inciampare dritto sulla traiettoria di Ti Devasterò Con Le Mie Dita Virili. Dev’essere la sbronza da birra da quattro soldi o il fatto che lo sta vedendo da vicino, tutto sudato e fottutamente _mangiabile_ , che porta Stiles a posare la mano sul braccio di Hale e fissarlo apertamente.

"E-Ehi!" grida infine senza alcuna compostezza, la musica di sottofondo è a volume alto quanto lo è stata quella della band. "Tu… uhm, voi ragazzi ci avete dato dentro!"

Gli occhi di Hale scivolano dalla bocca di Stiles ai suoi occhi, e poi alla mano sul braccio, e il nostro eroe coglie il suggerimento e mette via la zampa. "Scusa, amico! La folla, capisci? È _spingitrice_." Scommette che domani mattina non avrà più voce.

" _Devo andare_ ," dice il ragazzo fra i denti, oltre il clamore, gli occhi gli scattano da Scott a Stiles. "Devo… devo andare a trovare…" Sbuffa e scrolla una mano in alto, rivolgendo gli occhi al cielo e rifiutandosi di competere con il volume della musica. "Grazie per essere venuto… uhm…"

"Stiles! Il mio nome è Stiles."

Annuisce con disinteresse e va via.

" _Piacere di conoscerti_ …" brontola Stiles riprendendosi.

"Amico!" dice Scott, afferrandolo per la spalla. "Aiutami a cercare un posto dove possa tirare fuori la mia fiaschetta tascabile dalle mutande!"

Stiles torna a guardare il punto in cui Hale è stato risucchiato dalla folla, e sospira, lasciandosi trascinare via lontano perché stanno suonando la sua canzone preferita _di sempre_ dei None More Black e non ha la forza di resistere al richiamo del ballo.

 

...

 

Di certo i postumi di una sbornia peggiorano man mano che si invecchia. Non ha ancora – tecnicamente – l’età legalmente giusta per bere, e già è sicuro al 400% di non volersi sentire mai più come se qualcuno l’avesse legato al retro di un furgone per trascinarlo lungo il parcheggio facendogli mangiare della sabbia.

Ma le responsabilità sono una cosa reale, e anche se lui e Scott si sono svegliati in una casa sconosciuta con della gente che non ricorda di aver incontrato (e Scott a un certo punto deve aver perso una scarpa), deve pur recuperare il cellulare che ha dimenticato nello studio: teme che suo padre possa mandare una squadra di ricerca a cercarlo. È quasi un giorno che non sente il suo vecchio.

Nasconde la più grossa lattina di Red Bull che riesce a trovare giù per il colletto della maglietta e arriva allo studio giusto per scoprire che il suo santuario è stato invaso da ragazzi rumorosi e poco meno che musicalmente talentuosi.

Il progetto per gli adolescenti disagiati. Merda.

Crolla addosso alla porta, con la faccia schiacciata contro il piccolo pannello di vetro, ed emette un lamento. Rumore. Troppo _rumore_.

Come se stesse rispondendo alle sue preghiere, la lezione finisce e lui fa un passo indietro per non essere calpestato da una mandria di ragazzini dall’espressione inacidita e a vari stadi di odio della loro esistenza. Quando anche l’ultimo di loro ha lasciato la stanza, Stiles entra poggiando la lattina sulla fronte in cerca di refrigerio, con l’intenzione di prendere il cellulare e andare via – ma si ferma e boccheggia, perché _Hale è nella cabina di registrazione_. Sta mettendo in ordine degli spartiti e raccogliendo i rifiuti lasciati dai ragazzini, insieme alla cantante degli Hunter Evasion.

Hale è alla guida dei ragazzi del progetto? Il progetto va avanti dall’inizio del semestre, e incoraggia i ragazzini a portare lì con loro i loro strumenti per la possibilità di vedere come si registra qualcosa o come si produce un demo, ed è fottutamente ingiusto che Stiles sia stato attaccato di sorpresa dal fatto che il ragazzo più fico su cui abbia mai posato gli occhi sia un Buon Samaritano (e una fottuta persona mattiniera) mentre lui non ha ancora il cervello in piena attività.

Non C’è Cosa In Cui Io Non Sia Perfetto si china a prendere qualcosa, e _ovvio_ , perché non dovrebbe farlo; con dei jeans che dovrebbero essere dichiarati illegali e una maglietta logorata dei Bad Religion è praticamente magnetico, e anche ignaro del fatto che Stiles si sta posizionando dietro il tavolo per il mixaggio come un maniaco inquietante con la faccia pallida e gli occhi semichiusi. Quando si rialza, ha in mano un cellulare. Il cellulare _di Stiles_.

"Cazzo, per caso l’ha dimenticato uno dei ragazzini?" chiede, tenendolo in alto. La ragazza si volta e scrolla la testa, ha i capelli raccolti in uno chignon allentato, la faccia senza trucco ed è vestita con un paio di leggins e una maglia dei Blondie troppo larga per lei.

"No, l’ho trovato prima che cominciassimo. Qualcuno deve averlo lasciato qui la scorsa notte. Forse qualcuno del programma radiofonico?"

Hale si irrigidisce. "Trasmettono un programma da _qui_? Sulle frequenze della scuola? Quale?" Si avvicina di un passo.

"Quello con la pioggia di cazzate lunga un’ora," dice Stiles, avvicinandosi al microfono, e non riesce a trattenersi dal sorridere quando i due sussultano. "In sostanza si tratta di me che metto su delle canzoni dalla mia libreria su iTunes e ne tesso le lodi." Si morde un labbro – non è che stia davvero disfacendo la prima impressione da _Non-sono-sul-serio-un-cazzone_ che ha dato. "Scusate, non ho saputo resistere."

La ragazza sorride interessata ed esce dalla cabina, rubando il cellulare dalla presa di Hale. "Guarda chi _non ha_ una faccia da radio," mormora, e gli porge il cellulare. "Questo è tuo, dico bene?"

"Grazie, mia signora," replica, gli occhi gli scattano di nuovo su Hale, che è rimasto fermo sul posto a fissare Stiles come se fosse una strana esibizione allo zoo, cosa poco gentile. Chi è che ha un bell’aspetto con i postumi di una sbornia? Ok, Hale, probabilmente.

Stiles sbatte sul palmo il cellulare, ma la batteria è quasi scarica e non vuole neanche accendersi.

"Nada. Urgh, avrei potuto direttamente lasciarlo qui e morire sul letto come se niente fosse, ma un giorno il mio punteggio a _4 Pics 1 Word_ potrebbe rendermi famoso."

"Ci sentiamo un po’ delicati, oggi eh?"

Stiles fa una smorfia. "Se dovessi descriverlo a parole, è come se qualcuno avesse estratto il mio cervello, ancora zuppo di Jagermeister, per rimetterlo a posto nel modo sbagliato." Ruota le dita vicino alla tempia per lasciarle intendere cosa vuole dire e lei ride in risposta.

"È strano, ma so esattamente cosa vuoi dire. Mi chiamo Erica," dice, agitando la mano in cenno di saluto.

"Stiles," indica se stesso prima di fare un cenno con la testa verso la custodia di una chitarra posata vicino ai piedi di lei. "Questo mostro è tuo?"

"Già… Suono in un paio di band, e quel tipo depresso e pensieroso lì nell’angolo è…"

"Il tuo bassista, lo so," l’interrompe Stiles, sorridendo. "E, a proposito, voi ragazzi siete stati fantastici ieri notte. È bello vedere che una band delle nostre parti è cosciente del fatto che rumore non equivale a qualità…"

"Oh, sei venuto al concerto?"

"Già," dice tornando a guardare Hale, che sta esitando sulla soglia della porta della cabina, accigliandosi. Strano. "Sei un bravo bassista, quando non sei impegnato a salvare la gente dallo strozzarsi con i propri spuntini. Come mai non sei in una band?"

Il ragazzo ricambia lo sguardo per un secondo, e sembra in pena quando apre la bocca senza emettere neanche un suono.

"Perché è un eremita," provvede a rispondere Erica, sorridendo diabolicamente. "Cos’è questo parlare di atti di eroismo?"

"Ho conosciuto il tuo amico in biblioteca un paio di settimane fa, e mi ha salvato da una morte certa dovuta a un cioccolatino ripieno di burro di arachidi."

Il viso di lei s’illumina come colto da una realizzazione, e rivolge delle occhiate calcolatrici a Stiles. "Ma davvero? Quindi sei _tu_ il ragazzo che…"

"Erica."

Lei scoppia a ridere, forte e in maniera oscena. "Cosa? Andiamo, non è che tu interagisca con così tanti estranei. Lo noto quando menzioni ragazzi che non conosco personalmente. Di _alcuni_ di loro ne hai parlato più volte."

Lei si volta verso Stiles e mormora cospiratoria. "Lui è uno di quegli eremiti super talentuosi che stanno chiusi dentro casa a specializzarsi in degli strumenti che non suoneranno mai in pubblico. Sto provando a farlo uscire fuori più spesso. Unirsi alla band è stato il primo passo."

" _Erica_."

"Sì?" gli chiede innocentemente.

"Rinunciaci. Non succederà mai." Hale sta cominciando ad arrossire un po’ per l’attenzione che si è concentrata su di lui, e si china a prendere la giacca posata sopra uno zaino.

"Peccato," dice Stiles, sentendosi pronto a fare una mossa coraggiosa. "Sono certo che se vuoi due foste sui poster, a ogni concerto ci sarebbe il tutto esaurito…"

Lei inarca un sopracciglio e lancia un’occhiata a Hale. "Beh, questa è un’altra motivazione valida." Guarda il suo amico accigliata. "Ma che cos’hai?"

"Niente," grugnisce a disagio, e distoglie lo sguardo da lei. "Pensavo avessi detto che il tuo nome era Stiles, o una cosa del genere."

Stiles inarca un sopracciglio. "Lo è. Stiles Stilinski."

"Ma non è il tuo…" si ferma e serra la mascella, fissando Stiles con – quello che sembra – lo sguardo di una persona tradita. "Dobbiamo andare, Erica. Forza."

Lei li guarda con interesse, e dopo le ultime parole di Hale, si appoggia al tavolo del mixaggio con le braccia incrociate. "Oh no, sto bene qui. Mi piacerebbe conoscere Stiles un po’ meglio."

Gli occhi di Hale si focalizzano con forza ai piedi di Stiles, e le sue spalle si irrigidiscono. "Erica, sono certo che lui… uh…"

Stiles ha pietà di lui, perché è un po’ sconcertante vedere come qualcuno che dovrebbe essere colmo di fiducia in se stesso per via del proprio aspetto e di come sembra fico in teoria senza neanche provarci, possa sembrare completamente agitato. Con un solo schiocco di dita, lo strano e piccolo piedistallo su cui Stiles l’aveva messo in virtù del fatto di quanto fosse ingiustamente attraente si scioglie del tutto. È stato umanizzato, ed è proprio impacciato e facilmente imbarazzabile quanto Stiles.

"A dire il vero, è meglio che vada via. Ho promesso al mio amico che è attualmente steso a stella marina sul mio letto che sarei tornato con qualcosa che sapesse di pancetta."

Erica sbuffa una risata, e Hale cammina dritto fuori dallo studio. "Non ci si può tirare indietro da una promessa di pancetta. È stato un piacere conoscerti, Stiles."

 

...

 

Quando riaccende il cellulare, trova quattro messaggi e una chiamata persa da parte di Derek.

  
 

\- _Ehi… alla fine sto andando al Break In, stanotte_

 

\- _Sei lì?_

 

\- _Ti ho cercato e ho chiesto di te in giro fino a quando ho realizzato che non so nemmeno che aspetto hai. Stupido, eh?_

 

\- _Intuisco che tu sia occupato. Mi dispiace essere sbucato dal nulla, fino all’ultimo momento non è stato nei miei piani venire, quindi… divertiti_

  
 

Stiles cade dal letto, e Scott lo guarda indeciso se essere confuso o preoccupato.

"Derek era al locale ieri notte e io me lo sono perso perché non avevo il cellulare con me e lui non ha potuto trovarmi, _cazzo_!"

  
 

\- _Porca miseria!_

\- _Eri lì?_

\- _Amico, ho lasciato il cellulare allo studio e non ho ricevuto i tuoi messaggi e sto letteralmente uscendo fuori di testa, adesso_

\- _Mi dispiace_

\- _Avrei sul serio colto l’occasione per stare con te_

  
 

"Ma non potete scegliere un posto e incontrarvi? Non è così complicato. Indossate un fiore o una cosa del genere, Dio mio."

"Non è così semplice, Scott," insiste Stiles, arricciando il naso. "Prima d’ora l’ho proposto, e lui per qualche strana ragione si è chiuso a riccio." Alza in alto il cellulare. " _Ora_ invece gli andava bene e io ho perso l’occasione."

"Non è un fottuto marinaio sulla terraferma per un solo giorno. Riprogrammate l’incontro."

"Cos’è successo a ‘ _è un maniaco, Stiles, ti legherà nel suo seminterrato per mangiarti_ ’?"

"Magari so come diventi quando c’è un mistero e io finisco col farti uscire di prigione per violazione di domicilio o qualcosa di simile, quando non riesci a risolvere tutto in maniera normale."

"Questo mi offende."

"Ma non vuol dire che non sia vero. Gesù, cerca di incontrare questo tizio al più presto, va bene?

"E va bene, cazzo. Glielo proporrò non appena accetterà le mie più umili scuse."

 

...

 

Derek non accetta le sue più umili scuse.

Beh, potrebbe farlo, se solo avesse la decenza di rispondergli. Stiles sta facendo finta di studiare nel suo dormitorio il terzo giorno di Ti Sto Ignorando Freddamente quando finalmente decide che ne ha abbastanza e prende il cellulare per chiamare Derek. È ridicolo ignorare qualcuno solo perché si è scordato il cellulare una sola volta, e Stiles è stanco di sentirsi come se avesse incasinato le cose più di quanto abbia fatto.

È solo ingiusto, ecco cos’è.

Il cellulare squilla fino a staccare per due volte, e proprio quando Stiles è pronto a chiamare di nuovo - con il cuore che gli batte forte alla prospettiva di stare per _sentire la voce di Derek per la prima volta_ , e vuole assolutamente urlare in faccia a quello stronzo – quell’imbecille gli manda un messaggio.

  
 

\- _Non chiamare di nuovo, non posso rispondere_

\- _Scusa_

  
 

\- _Ma che_ _diavolo ti prende, amico? Ti sei ricordato come si invia un messaggio?_

\- _Capisco che mi sono perso il nostro incontro, ma è davvero una buona ragione per smettere di parlare con me?_

\- _Pensavo fossimo amici_

\- _O una cosa del genere_

  
 

\- _Noi siamo amici_

\- _Ascolta, sono davvero nella merda. Non è per qualcosa che hai fatto._

\- _Puoi ancora parlare con me, ok?_

  
 

\- _Suppongo_ _che proporre di provare a incontrarci di nuovo sia fuori questione?_

  
 

\- _Mi dispiace, devo andare_.

  
 

Stiles sa essere irritante e caustico, sa premere i tasti sbagliati delle persone in maniera non intenzionale e qualche volta può essere un completo coglione, ma di certo non è un tipo che supplica.

 

...

 

Nei giorni seguenti Stiles stringe un forte rapporto d’amicizia con la parte acustica e angst di Spotify. Nonostante le rassicurazioni di Derek, non riesce a scrollarsi di dosso l’idea di aver in qualche modo rovinato tutto. La parte peggiore è che le cose fra di loro non sono tornate a com’erano prima, come lui sperava. Le cose vanno così: lui lo contatta, Derek fa conversazione con lui per circa dieci minuti, e poi è inevitabilmente occupato di nuovo, e Stiles si sente di merda da solo.

Se il tempo che Derek passa a studiare è indice di qualcosa, Stiles non pensa che in futuro vorrà prendere una specializzazione.

Non riesce nemmeno a sorridere quando Fichissimo Hale lo riconosce alla biblioteca, e ha un aspetto meraviglioso nonostante sembri sconfortato e torturato. Stiles reprime l’urgenza di chiedergli cosa diavolo gli è successo da essere così giù di morale, perché la sua faccia fa il paio con quello che prova Stiles. Sono chiaramente fratelli di depressione. Evviva.

Sembra che Hale stia pensando la stessa cosa quando distoglie lo sguardo da lui, quasi timidamente, e fa spazio per Stiles al suo tavolo senza neanche guardarlo. Vabbé, non è che voglia lasciarsi sfuggire l’occasione di sedersi accanto a tutto _quello_ , anche se _quello_ ha un’espressione che potrebbe rivaleggiare con quella di Boston Terrier irritabile.

Un Boston Terrier che sta trascorrendo quarantacinque minuti buoni del suo tempo a lanciare occhiate furtive a Stiles oltre il palmo su cui tiene appoggiata la guancia, e che si gira incuriosito a ogni suo minimo rumore. Non lo fa nemmeno con la sua solita aria da _sta’ zitto o ti stritolo_ , è… qualcos’altro. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che tutto di un tratto Stiles sarebbe diventato così interessante?

È tutto il giorno che discute con Scott su chi ha vinto più gare a chi mangiava di più durante la loro infanzia, quindi non è sorprendente il fatto che Stiles abbia ricevuto una foto del suo miglior amico – che sta usando il suo inquietante sesto senso per sapere che Stiles è ancora depresso per qualcosa – con una banana infilata per metà in bocca mentre cerca di sorridere. Prima che possa fermarsi, Stiles sbuffa una risata forte nel silenzio della biblioteca, e Hale lo guarda di nuovo, accigliato. È una cosa che può essere spiegata solo mostrando la foto, quindi Stiles prova che non è uno di quei tizi strani che ridono da soli senza motivo voltando lo schermo verso il suo compagno di tavolo.

Qualcosa incupisce lo sguardo del ragazzo per qualche secondo, poi guarda di nuovo Stiles mostrandogli un sorriso che però non raggiunge anche gli occhi. Stiles scrolla le spalle in cenno di scusa e torna a lavoro, ma un paio di minuti più tardi, Hale sospira e spinge indietro la sedia, marciando silenziosamente fuori dall’aula studio senza dire una parola. Strano.

Per dieci minuti buoni Stiles si chiede se il ragazzo sia andato via lasciando le sue cose, ma il bisogno di andare in bagno batte la sua curiosità, così con uno sguardo implorante e un gesto della mano chiede alla ragazza seduta vicino al loro tavolo di tenere d’occhio le loro cose. Nota per se stesso: se le loro cose verranno sgraffignate, sarà assolutamente colpa della Sprite che ha bevuto.

Quando sta tornando indietro, vede Hale bere un caffè, appoggiato contro un muro oltre le scale mobili, e dalla sua faccia sembra che qualcuno gli abbia detto che a partire da adesso le camicie a quadri e la pelle sono illegali.

"Amico, sembra che tu sia stato all’inferno," dice Stiles, avvicinandosi a tentoni e mettendo le mani in tasca. Hale strizza gli occhi con espressione stanca, e quando li apre di nuovo, Stiles non si vergogna ad ammettere che il suo stomaco si è attorcigliato un po’ per l’intensità degli occhi del ragazzo. Li ha fottutamente belli, proprio come tutto il resto, ma dannazione se non sembra che qualcosa si sia rotto dentro di loro. "Va tutto bene?"

"Sì, va bene. Sto solo… stavo convincendo me stesso a non andare a comprarmi un pacchetto di sigarette."

Stiles gli rivolge un broncio triste. "Hai avuto una settimana dura, eh?"

"Puoi dirlo forte."

Stiles fa un cenno con la testa in direzione del bicchiere di carta che ha in mano. "Potremmo andare a prendere un caffè vero, se vuoi. E magari parlarne un po’?" L’odore gli sta ricordando del suo bisogno di caffeina, quindi già che c’è può giocare a fare il Buon Samaritano con il modello locale non ancora scoperto e che è assolutamente fuori dalla sua portata.

In cambio riceve uno sguardo confuso, e dopo una pausa imbarazzante in cui Stiles striscia i piedi contro il pavimento chiedendosi se dovrebbe ritirare l’offerta, Hale dice, "Pensavo… uhm, pensavo che tu stessi uscendo con qualcuno."

Stiles si acciglia reprimendo un sorriso. "Prima di tutto," ride, "non dicevo in _quel_ senso. Intendevo dire che sembra che tu abbia bisogno di un amico. E secondo, _che cosa_?"

"Il… uhm, il tipo della banana, non è il tuo ragazzo?"

Stiles si lascia sfuggire una risata e infila le mani nel nido ribelle che in quegli ultimi giorni chiama capelli. "Oh Gesù, non posso crederci. Scott è, tipo, il mio unico migliore amico al mondo. È pure completamente etero, e anche se io provassi qualcosa per lui, cosa che…" finge con esagerazione un brivido.

Hale si separa dal muro, sembrando riprendersi un po’. "Davvero?"

"Assolutamente. Sono, tipo, tragicamente single. Beh, c’è questo ragazzo che… ma non siamo… le cose sono…" sospira, sentendo la delusione risorgere. "Le cose non sono andate come speravo, e io sono, tipo… non ci sono ancora passato sopra. Quindi, questo caffè?"

Hale si mostra deluso e rattristato, e sembra rifletterci sul serio prima di ritirarsi di nuovo verso il muro. "Io… non posso. Ho già procrastinato abbastanza, oggi, e…"

Stiles agita una mano – la scusa suona dolorosamente familiare, il che è ironico. Se non altro, andare a prendere un caffè con Hale gli avrebbe tolto dalla testa per mezz’ora il modo in cui Derek lo evita. Chi l’avrebbe mai detto che la gente al college _studi_ così tanto, oppure lo fanno solo i ragazzi di cui _lui_ è attratto?

"Va bene, amico. Era giusto una proposta, posso anche farcela con l’acquitrino viscido del distributore automatico," dice sorridendo.

Dovrebbe essere facile sentirsi demoralizzati perché Hale l’ha rifiutato, ma curiosamente non si sente come quando è stato Derek a farlo. Forse perché non _conosce_ questo ragazzo, non sul serio; oppure perché il 70% delle loro interazioni sono state basate su Stiles che gli sbavava addosso senza pudore, e anche se di certo sta archiviando il profilo delle spalle del ragazzo, la curva delle sue labbra e il modo in cui i suoi bicipiti si contraggono per le Sessioni Private Di Stiles, non si tratta esattamente delle fondamenta di una relazione.

Non come non riuscire a dormire almeno per tre ore semplicemente perché non si riesce a smettere di parlare con una persona.

 

...

 

"Domani notte terrò una festa per Halloween, e tu devi venire."

"Ehi Erica, non ti avevo vista, perché non entri, ti siedi e mi ordini di fare delle cose?" Stiles gli rivolge un sorriso da stronzo e lei si limita a mettersi una mano sul fianco inclinandolo. È allo studio, si sta preparando per il programma, e non sa proprio come lei abbia fatto ad arrivare prima di Boyd, ma comunque sembra che non le importi della sue scuse.

"Devi venire."

"Ma davvero?"

"Giuro su Dio, Stiles – e se mi spari la cazzata di ‘non me la sento’, ti trascinerò fuori tirandoti per i tuoi capelli alla One Direction."

Stiles considera mentalmente il rasoio elettrico che tiene nel dormitorio, ma poi il taglio non andrebbe bene con il costume. "Gesù, quanto puoi essere ostile?"

"Un certo qualcuno ha fatto l’emo nel suo appartamento per tutta la settimana e io non ne posso più. Devi venire, perché ora so _perché_."

"Perché _devo_ venire?"

"È estremamente importante che tu lo faccia." Occhieggia lo studio e all’improvviso si anima. "Magari potresti farci da DJ! Ti pagherei!"

"Uh, no grazie. Preferisco che il tempo che riservo a ubriacarmi sia speso, tipo, _davvero_ per ubriacarmi." Si morde l’interno della guancia, pensando. "Potrei mettere insieme una playlist, però, se ti fa piacere. Qualcosa di già pronto da suonare?"

Lei si avvicina di un passo. "Quindi verrai?"

"Io… forse? Non so quali siano i piani dei miei amici, quindi… Sai, avresti potuto chiedermelo senza tutte queste minacce e tattiche di persuasione." La fissa con attenzione. "Qual è il punto, Erica?"

Lei sta già camminando all’indietro fuori dallo studio, serrando le labbra. "Non posso dirlo, ma… uhm, alla fine ti sarà tutto chiaro? Ti manderò l’indirizzo!"

"Erica!"

Se il programma non cominciasse fra dieci minuti, starebbe già rincorrendola lungo il corridoio.

 

...

 

Stiles ricorda perché lo scorso anno ha giurato di non andare a un’altra festa vestito di nuovo da Capitano Mal Reynolds. I pantaloni pizzicano da morire, seriamente, ma Lydia, vestita con una tuta aderente (è una Vedova Nera meravigliosa – il suo Hawkeye, invece, non lo è così tanto), continua a schiaffeggiarlo ogni volta che lui prova a strofinare il sedere lungo il suo divano, facendo commenti sui cani con i vermi intestinali a cui lui proprio adesso non può prestare attenzione perché… perché Derek ha posto fine al loro stallo.

  
 

\- _A quale festa di Halloween sei stanotte?_

  
 

Stiles stringe i denti. Ha promesso a se stesso che non avrebbe risposto all’istante se Derek l’avesse contattato per primo; Lydia ci ha fatto sopra tutto un discorso sul femminismo che la sua testa non ha ascoltato, perché sapete, _ha un pene_ , ma il messaggio sul giocarsela freddamente essenzialmente vale lo stesso. Rimette il cellulare nei pantaloni satanici e aggancia il suo pollice libero alle bretelle, così le sue mani non inizieranno a digitare magicamente un messaggio senza il suo consenso.

Che c’è? È una cosa vera… come la mano morta e cose del genere.

"Perché sei vestito come un pirata di merda?" chiede Jackson, chiaramente concentrato per metà a provare a dare un’occhiata al proprio sedere allo specchio di Lydia.

"Perché la tua faretra è così pateticamente piccola?"

Jackson sembra scandalizzato. "Cosa cazzo hai…"

" _Jackson_?" lo ferma Lydia, porgendogli una birra come se fosse un bambino di quattro anni senza succo di frutta a una festa. "È il nome della borsa con le frecce che hai sulla schiena. _Non picchiare Stiles_."

Stiles sorride, e anche Danny che, beh… i costumi di Tarzan sono stati inventati per gente come Danny.

"Già, Hawkeye, smettila di starnazzare."

Lydia gli rivolge un’occhiata ammonitrice e Stiles tracanna la sua birra provando a non pensare _perché_ Derek gli sta chiedendo della festa. Durante il programma ha detto che forse sarebbe andato a _una_ festa, e che alcune persone del Break In sarebbero state lì – ma non è che ha detto a tutti gli ascoltatori di presentarsi all’appartamento di Erica.

Evidentemente, pensa, quando scendono dal taxi – Jackson per tutto il tempo si è lamentato di quanto sia stretta l’armatura sui suoi ‘pettorali’ – non c’è stato bisogno di far pubblicità alla festa di Erica, perché l’appartamento è così pieno che sembra che la gente si stia riversando nella tromba delle scale.

Si fanno strada fra la folla, e Stiles si guarda intorno per cercare gente che conosce; Isaac è crollato sul divano, ed è chiaramente in quello stato di ubriachezza in cui si ama tutti quanti, e Boyd alza il bicchiere verso di loro mentre avanzano fra la gente. È sul punto di chiedere se qualcuno ha visto Erica, quando il suo cellulare vibra di nuovo nella sua tasca.

È un numero che non conosce.

  
 

\- _Devi cercare un Vendicatore solitario, Capitano, non i due con cui sei arrivato._

  
 

Stiles si acciglia fissando il cellulare, prima di guardarsi intorno, ma non c’è nessuno che gli sta sorridendo da lontano o qualcosa di simile, quindi replica:

  
 

\- _E chi potrebbe mai essere questo Vendicatore solitario?_

  
 

\- _Potrei dire, ‘lo saprai quando lo vedrai’, ma tu non sai che aspetto ha ‘Derek’, giusto?_

  
 

Stiles sgrana gli occhi, e si volta a informare Lydia, ma lei è già scomparsa per andare a salutare il suo pubblico o qualcosa di simile.

  
 

\- _È tutto quello che puoi dirmi?? Chi è???_

  
 

\- _Continua a cercare, Capitano_

\- _So che sei bravo a svolgere missioni che nessuno vorrebbe fare_

  
 

Stiles esamina la folla attraversandola, ma c’è troppa gente ed è tutto un miscuglio di maschere, mantelli e costumi fatti in casa con la carta stagnola. Di sottecchi, vede un’ombra blu, e si volta.

Captain America è lì in piedi che gli rivolge le spalle, ha le spalle larghe e riempie bene il costume come solo Chris Evans stesso potrebbe fare. Il costume è completo di elmetto, quindi Stiles non riesce nemmeno a dire di che colore ha i capelli, e il ragazzo è completamente sbarbato.

Non c’è nulla da perdere – trae un respiro profondo e invia un messaggio a Derek.

  
 

\- _Sono alla festa all’angolo fra la Mason e la Palm. Sei qui?_

  
 

Mentre invia, alza lo sguardo, ma Captain America è già scomparso fra la folla, in un corridoio che porta al retro dell’appartamento. Stiles inciampa su se stesso per darsi all’inseguimento, e il suo cuore quasi si ferma quando il ragazzo prende il proprio cellulare da una tasca nascosta ed esita.

Non riesce davvero a respirare. Derek è davanti a lui e sta leggendo il _suo_ messaggio, e i piedi di Stiles si sono fusi con il fottuto pavimento.

Mentre Captain America sparisce dietro un angolo, Stiles riceve una risposta.

  
 

\- _Sì. Dove sei?_

  
 

Stiles inizia a correre, spingendo fra la moltitudine di persone ed entrando nell’unica camera da letto alla fine del corridoio.

C’è buio all’interno, ma riesce a vedere il profilo di Captain America – di Derek, _porca miseria_ – contro la luce lunare, seduto sulla scala antincendio.

Si lecca le labbra e fa un passo avanti, proprio mentre Captain America si toglie l’elmetto e abbassa il cappuccio del costume, rivelando una zazzera di capelli sexy e scuri.

Dei _familiari_ capelli sexy e scuri.

È… No. Non può essere.

"Derek?"

Il ragazzo si gira, e Stiles più tardi giurerà che il suo cuore si è fermato per cinque interi secondi.

" _Hale_?"

"Stiles…" Ha gli occhi sgranati, e si alza in piedi da dov’è seduto per guardare meglio, esaminando l’interno della stanza per vedere che è solo. "Cosa… come mi hai trovato?"

"Mi è arrivato un messaggio," dice stupefatto, tenendo in alto il cellulare, permettendosi di ubriacarsi della visione di Hale – _Derek_ Hale – in piedi davanti a lui e niente di meno che in un fottuto _costume da Captain America_. "Penso che sia stata Erica…" Stiles poi si acciglia, del dolore spezza la sua esultanza. "Lo sapevi…"

Derek fa scattare le mani in avanti. "Solo da Sabato…"

Stiles si stizzisce. "È un bel po’ di tempo per far finta di conoscermi appena…" Fa un passo indietro. "Che cosa vuol dire tutto questo? Alla biblioteca, allo studio… se lo sapevi, perché non hai…"

"Mi dispiace, Stiles," dice Derek, sembrando a pezzi e pieno di vergogna. "Ho pensato… Dopo la serata al locale, ho pensato che tu stessi con Scott… e non ho… _non potevo_ …"

"Ti ho detto _giorni_ fa che non sto con nessuno… e tu mi hai parlato appena. Che c’è, sono stato una delusione? È così? Non avevi più neanche la scusa che io stessi con qualcuno?"

"No," dice Derek fra i denti. "No, è l’opposto di questo. Io…" Serra la mascella, quasi come se si stesse costringendo a parlare. Ci prova di nuovo.

"Guarda, sto a _malapena_ in piedi, Stiles." Con frustrazione preme le dita al centro del petto, e poi le lascia cadere. "L’ultima persona che io… Non è stata nulla di buono. Si è approfittata di me, dopo che i miei genitori sono morti. Suonavamo in una band insieme, e quando non sono stato pronto a tornare sul palco, lei si è presa tutto e mi ha lasciato, e io… Io non sono stato più lo stesso."

Stiles affloscia le spalle, odiando se stesso e Derek un po’ di più per avere – quelle che sembrano – delle ragioni legittime per essere esitante. "Allora… che cos’è che ti ha fatto cambiare idea?" chiede quieto. "Perché proprio ora?"

Derek guarda a terra, più stanno in quella stanza buia, meno l’oscurità sembra austera.

"Era più facile quando non sapevo chi eri… Volevo che le cose restassero così perché…" trae un respiro. "Non pensavo di essere pronto per, sai cosa… e poi ho scoperto che tu," alza una mano per indicare Stiles, "la persona a cui avevo permesso di entrarmi dentro più di quanto avessi permesso a _nessun altro_ in anni, _tu_ eri lo stesso ragazzo che stavo provando a non desiderare ogni volta che mi infastidiva a morte in giro per il campus." Sorride appena, tristemente. "Non ho neanche più potuto prendermi in giro dicendomi di non essere probabilmente nemmeno attratto da te, perché… voglio dire, _cazzo_. Guardati."

Stiles inarca un sopracciglio, perché Hale non gli ha mai dato l’impressione di essere uno che stesse soffrendo desiderandolo da lontano, per niente. Derek sembra imbarazzato, sta tenendo la testa rivolta al muro, come se non riuscisse a credere a quello che ha appena sputato fuori.

"… ma quando mi hai detto che non stavi uscendo con nessuno, ne sono stato così _felice_. Ho realizzato…" Fa un passo avanti voltandosi per incrociare lo sguardo di Stiles. "Ho realizzato che _ero già_ pronto, perché l’idea che tu potessi stare con qualcun altro era come un pugno nel petto."

Stiles scrolla la testa, afferrando le sue ragioni per essere arrabbiato. "Mi offende che tu abbia pensato che io potessi illudere qualcuno così… soprattutto te."

"Ora lo so… ma… quando mi hai detto che era un tuo amico, mi sono sentito come…" sospira, stupito e contento, prima di deglutire tornando lucido. "Ma avevo già incasinato le cose. Ti avevo allontanato, e io… capisco di essere andato nel panico all’idea che tu scoprissi che ero io."

Stiles resta lì in silenzio a lungo, lasciando che l’altro lato della storia – _la loro storia_ – venga compresa del tutto dalla sua testa. Senza notarlo si è avvicinato a Derek mentre lui parlava, e distoglie gli occhi da lui, perché è certo che vederlo e sapere allo stesso tempo _chi è_ , potrebbe essere troppo.

Alla fine, si schiarisce la gola per parlare.

"Almeno volevi vedermi, stanotte? O è stato qualcosa che Erica ha fatto per provare a farti uscire fuori?"

Derek sgrana gli occhi allarmato. "No, lo volevo… Ma non sapevo come farlo." Sembra tornare in sé. "Volevo così tanto vederti."

Stiles sente le spalle afflosciarsi per il sollievo. "Grazie al cazzo, perché, amico, sei il Captain America più sexy che io abbia mai visto."

Allunga una mano, afferra Derek per il petto della tuta e _lo strattona_ , sentendo il suo spazio venire invaso e il suo mondo assestarsi da solo nel modo giusto. Per un momento si guardano soltanto, perché Stiles ora sta vedendo entrambe le facce della medaglia, e Derek ha bisogno di tempo, e lui ha bisogno di pazienza, e di qualcuno da spingere un po’ di meno di quanto è abituato a fare.

Mentre sfiora le labbra di Derek con le sue, infilando una mano fra i suoi capelli – _finalmente_ – Stiles sorride, e dice, "Seguiamo i tuoi tempi, ok?" Poggia la fronte contro la sua, sospira e ride sommessamente. "Devo dirlo però: è una cosa così brutta che io pensi che il tuo essere timido sia assolutamente eccitante?"

Derek tira su col naso e guarda in basso. "Va bene," dice, quieto, contenuto e completamente _Derek_. "Perché tanto tu parli abbastanza per entrambi." I suoi occhi si scuriscono di malizia. "Ma se non mi permetti di baciarti subito, io… potrei mostrarti il mio lato da persona decisa."

E quindi Stiles sorride, si avvicina e lo bacia.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note finali:** ecco [qui](http://girleverafter.tumblr.com/post/62920175126/im-sick-sketch-5-linskis-late-night-antidote) la fanart dedicata :)
> 
> WhoNatural su tumblr è [howlnatural](http://howlnatural.tumblr.com/), correte a dirle anche lì quanto è brava! :D
> 
> Per ora sto finendo la traduzione di una storia Sterek di un’altra autrice, ma dopo credo che inizierò a tradurre la sua bakery!AU Living With Lycanthropy :)  
> A presto!


End file.
